Brother and Sister love
by Luna midnight moon
Summary: Sasuke's parents adopted a young girl around his age when he was seven years old. Over the years they developed more feels then a brother and sister should have.
1. Chapter 1

**I though that this might be fun to right about Sasuke and Naruko being step brother and sister so I hope you like. :)**

"Sasuke Dear! It's time to go!" Mikoto yelled from down stairs to her seven year old son Sasuke Uchiha came runnig down the stairs all excited. Mikoto smiled at her son's excitment. "Your excited Sasuke." Sasuke jumped right in front of his mom and smiled up at her.

"You bet mom. I'm getting a baby brother or sister today. I can't wait." The little Sasuke said jumping in place as Mikoto started laughing and patted his back and pushed him out the door and closed it behind her. Sasuke ran to the car where his father, Fugaku Uchiha was sitting in the driver side with a smirk on his face. Sasuke ran out to the car and open the back seat and hopped in. Sasuke love the idea of being a big brother just like his older brother Itachi who moved out of the house four months ago for college.

Sasuke was bouncing in his seat as his father was driving to the ophanage. Mikoto loved seeing her son smile and she loved it even more when Sasukestarted getting excited when he saw the ophanage. Fugaku pulled into a parking spot. Sasuke unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the car. He grabbed his mother hand and started tugging her to the entrence of the buliding. Fugaku smiled as he followed behind his wife and son.

The familt smiled when they entered the building and they were welcomed with the sight of happy playful children. One of the Nuns that where helping one of the children out saw the family and made her way to them.

"Welcome, you must be Mr and Mrs Uchiha. I am Tsunade the owner of the place." The couple shook her hand as Sasuke watched the happy kids play.

"Hello I am Mikoto Uchiha and this is my husband and son Fugaku and Sasuke." Tsunade smiled at Sasuke and leaned over.

"Hello Sasuke are you excited about having a new brother or sister?" Sasuke nod his head yes. "Alright, so what are hoping for?"

"I'm hoping for a little brother." Sasuke said in a proud voice. Fugaku patted his son on the shoulder.

"Alright Sasuke, why don't you go play with the kids as we talk to Tsunade." Sasuke smiled up at his dad.

"Okey." Sasuke made his way around the room looking for a brother. Some of the kids glared at him as the other's just smiled. Sasuke did not really like anyone at the moment; that was until he saw a girl with beautiful long blonde hair sitting in the corner of the room reading a book. Sasuke smiled and made his way over to her.

The girl was about six or seven when he came closer to her. The young girl felt someone coming her way making her look up. She smiled at the approch boy before looking back down at her book. Sasuke stood right in front of her not knowing what to say really.

"You can sit if you want to." The lovely voice came from her. Sasuke stood there for moment before sitting right next to her.

"What are you reading?" The girled with up and Sasuke got lost in her ocean blue eyes.

"Romeo and Juliet."

"That is a are hard book to read." Sasuke said staring into her eyes.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you everyday." Sasuke smiled and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Sasuke." Naruko set her book down and grabbed his hand.

"Naruko, but you can call me Naru for short." Sasuke did not let go of her hand making her blush. Sasuke and Naruko looked at their hands before letting go. "I have not seen you around. Are you new here?"

"No my mommy and daddy are to get me a little brother." Naruko frowned knowing that she was not going to be adopted.

"Oh that's great Sasuke." Sasuke was just about to say something before Naruko was pushed forward making her forehead hit the floor. Sasuke looked behind her and see's two boys laughing at her.

"Oh boo hoo Naruko is going to cry. Oh poor little baby." Sasuke saw the tear in her eyes that made him glare at the kids before getting up and getting in their face.

"Hey leave her alone." The older boy looked to be like eight looked over at Sasuke and started laughing.

"Oh look dude. Naru baby has a boyfriend." The other kid laughed and pulled Naruko's hair making her cry. Sasuke growled and punched both kids in the stomach making cry as well and took off running. Sasuke glared at the spot they disappeared to. He look down at Naruko to see her on her hands and knees crying. Sasuke got down on his knees and pulled Naruko into a hug; letting her crying in his as he stroked her hair.

Tsunade and Sasuke's parents heard the commotion and ran their way over. "Sasuke what happen?" Mikoto sayed looking at ther girl crying in his arms.

"Some kids came over and started making fun of her; then one of them pulled her hair making her cry, so I just punched them in the stomach." Tsunade and patted sasuke's head.

"Good for you." Mikoto walked over to Naruko knee down right in front of her making Naruko's head turn to face her.

"Hi there, what's you name?" Naruko ran the back of her hand across her face to get rid of the tears before smiling at Mikoto.

"I'm Naruko, but Naru for short." Mikoto smiled at the young girl.

"You are a beautiful girl." Sasuke then cut in.

"Mommy, I don't want a brother anymore. I want Naru." Fugaku looked at his son in shock. All week he has been bugging them not to get a girl and now he is asking for a sister.

"Sasuke are you sure?" He asked Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and nod his head yes. Mikoto smiled at her husband making him sign.

"Alright we will fill out the paper and we will get her in three weeks." Sasuke and Naruko cheered making Naruko jump into Sasuke's arms and he spun her around making the parents laugh.

**To be continued**


	2. Home, School, and Friday night

Sasuke was standing outside waiting for his mommy and daddy to come out with his new baby sister, Naruko. Sasuke was standing beside the car with his arms behind him and a smile on his face. He just found out the Naruko loves foxes, so that's what he got her; a stuff anmial fox. The door to the orphanage opened and Naruko came running out with a smiled on her face and a back pack. Sasuke smiled at her as she ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you Sasuke." Sasuke chuckled.

"I missed you too Naru. I got you something." Naruko pulled away with excitment in her eyes. She still had her hands on his waist, as she looked into his eyes.

"What is it Sasuke? I canhave it now, please." Naruko pleaded as she was jumping in place. Sasuke was enjoying her reaction before revealing what was behind his back. Naruko stared at the stuffed animal fox with love before taken it. She held up the Fox and stared at it for moment before looking at Sasuke. Tears formed in her eyes making Sasuke panic a little.

"What's wrong Naruko? Don't you like it?" Naruko smiled at him and not her head 'yes'before she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love it Sasu. I just never got the present before, so thank you so much." Sasuke was relieved that she was happy. He looked up and saw his parents staring at him with smiles on their faces.

"Come on mom and dad. Let get Naru home, so she can see her room." Naruko turned around and faced her new parents with a pleading look.

"Please." She said in an angel voice. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulder. His parents laughed before nodding their head and Sasuke and Naruko was in the backseat 2 seconds later.

~X~

Naruko stared out the window watching the trees and houses go by. She has never been outside of the orphanage before so this was all new to her. She held the fox to her chest like it was her new best friend. Sasuke held on to Naruko's hand given her comfort. He knew that she was nervous about going to her new home. 15 min. later there outside of the Uchiha mansion making Naruko's eyes go wide.

"You live here." She asked her new mommy. Minoto turned her head to look at her was smile on her face.

"You do to now." The moment the car stopped Sasuke unbuckled his and Naruko seatbelt and took her hand then for flead out the door.

"Come on Naru. I want to show you your room and I hope you like it." Sasuke and Naruko stop at the front door and waited for their parents. Sasuke was getting impatient as his parents was taken their time getting out of the car. "Come on mom and dad." Minoto knew how impatient her son can get, so she just asked Fuguka the keys to the house. She walked to the front door and unlocked it. Sasuke push the doorway and pulled Naruko inside her new home. They both took off their shoes and Naruko was taken in all the new loving feeling around her. Sasuke grabbed her hand again and pulled her out to the stairs. "Your room is right next to mine."

They walked down the dark all all the way to the end until they reach the last door on the right. Sasuke stop by the door and turned Naruko to make her open the door herself. "Go in little sister." Naruko stared at Sasuke for second before hesitatingly raising her arm and grabbing on to the side of the door and sliding it open. Sasuke turned on the lights and Naruko gasp at what she saw. Her room was orange, red, black like the color of the fox. She turned to Sasuke and all he had to do was nod his head telling her to go right ahead and go in. Naruko slowly stepped into her new room and looked all around. Everything in the room had a fox on it. Her bed looked like it was fire with the covers with a big huge fox in the middle, a lamp with a baby fox with its mother, posters, and all kinds of stuff.

"So do you like it?" Naruko turned around to face her new family. She did not have the words to speak so all she had to do was nod. She ran over to Mikoto and Fuguka and hug them.

"Thank you mommy and daddy." They hugged her back saying that they were welcome. Naruko pulled away from them and hugged her new brother.

"Thank you too Sasu." Sasuke hugged her back.

"You're welcome Naru."

~X~

It was first a new school and Naru had tears running down her face holding her favorite fox close to her. Sasuke had an arm wrapped around her keeping her from getting scared. They said around their third grade class watching other kids play around like kindergartners. Their new teacher finally walked in the smile on his face.

"Hello everyone welcome to the third grade. I amd Iruka your new teacher and I'm really proud that you all segcended and coming this far so far. Now, how about we go around the room and say our names, what we like, don't like, and what is our goals. Now everyone get into a circle so we can get started." Sasuke felt like a baby by doing this. He cannot believe even though they are in third grade they are still doing this. Sasuke sat right next to Naruko and held her hand.

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno. I love reading, drawling, and Sasuke. What I don't like is other girls who tries to steal him for me, and my goal is to be a ballerina and to marry Sasuke." Sasuke glared at her as she smiled at him. Naruko was confused and looked over at Sasuke. He shook his head no telling her it was nothing. Naruko understood right there and then. The two of them gotten close to each other over the past few weeks. They didn't have to speak to understand each other; just one look was enough. Iruka stared at the girl until calling the next person and they stood up.

"Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka, I'm a friend of Sakura's. What I like to do is plant flowers with my mom. What I don't like is girls who think they are better than me, and my goal is to open my own flower shop."

"Next." The next person stood up and it was one of Sasuke's first-grade friends.

"I'm Kiba and I don't like say my last name. I like dogs, I hate cats, and my goal is to become one of those dog whisperers." Sasuke then stood up as Kiba sat down.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." All the girls start giggling make him roll his eyes. "I like tomatoes and my new sister, I hate girls who won't leave me alone, and my goal is to become a police officer." Sasuke sat down and looked at Naruko who was nervous about introducing herself. Sasuke laid a hand on hers giving her a smile to make her feel better. She inhaled before getting up.

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha, I like Fox's, reading, and the color black and blue and my new brother, I hate people who don't mind their own buisness, and my goal is to become a doctor or nurse." She sat back down and smiled at Sasuke telling him that she is okay, Sakura and Ino glared at her. Her new life was just the beginning of her adventure

~X~

It was recess time when Sasuke was pushing Naruko on the swings. Naruko felt like she was flying as the air blew straight into her face and hair.

"Higher Sasu." Sasuke laughed as he pushed a little harder make in her fly. Sasuke and enjoyed watching Naruko enjoying herself before he was called by one of his teachers. Sasuke walked around to the front of the swings for Naru can see him.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok Sasu." Sasuke smiled before making his way to his teacher. Naruko was so into the breeze that she did not see or hear two people, not behind her. When she was close to the ground again she was pushed off the swings. Her face landed into the sand. She slowly lifted her head with tears running down her face and looked behind her and saw two girls that was in her class Sakura and Ino.

"Stay away from our Sasuke. You are ugly and he will never like you. Let's see if we can give you a makeover. If you want to be a fox so bad will make you one." The two girls walked over to the fallen Naruko. Ino covered her mouth as she pinned her hands above her. Sakura grabbed a sharp rock and walked over to her. A shot of pain ran through Naruko's cheeks. She can feel the blood running down the side of her face, as Sakura was cutting three lines on each side of her face. Naruko was sobbing against Ino's mouth as the two girls laughed. Sakura saw the stuff fox in Naruko's shaking hands and took it from her.

Sakura was just about to do something to the Fox until she was stopped by a frustrating voice of her teacher.

"Sakura! Ino! What do you think you're doing!" Both girls turned to see Iruka and Sasuke running over. Once Sasuke got close enough and saw the blood running down Naruko's cheeks anger took over him.

"What did you do to her!" Sasuke yelled at the girls. Sasuke then saw the stuff fox in Sakura's hand. He stomped over and snatched it at her hand.

"Sensei this girl won't leave Sasuke alone so we have to do something." Iruka glared at two girls as Sasuke walked over to Naruko and pulled her into his arms and she started crying in his chest. He did not care that he was getting blood on the shirt.

"She is Sasuke's sister. You too will come with me to the principals office right now." The two girls bagged as they were being taken away and another to teachers surrounded Naruko to take care of her wounds.

"Are you okay Naruko?" Naruko stared at Sasuke and whispered 'yes' to him. Sasuke then made a promise that he would not let anything happen to her no matter what.

**9 years later **

Naruko was sitting on the couch waiting for Sasuke to come back with a box of pizza and sodas. Naruko was just sitting there with Kiba, Neji, and Garra trying to figure out what movie to watch for their Friday night event.

"How about something French with two girls kissing." Kiba suggested as some drool ran down the corner of his mouth. Naruko shook her head no.

"No, nothing to do with subtitles it's my day off I don't want to leave read." Just then the door opened making Naruko and the others turned their heads towards the door. Sasuke came in with a large box of pizza and sodas, but also Naruko's favorite ice cream Rocky road. Naruko got up from the couch to help them out. She grabbed the bag with the soda and ice cream.

"Thanks Naru."

"No problem, we are trying to find a movie to watch." Sasuke set his car keys down on the table by the door and closed the door behind them.

"Anything that does not have to do with history, science or math it's my day off I don't wna to lean." Naruko it giggled before making her way into the kitchen leaving Sasuke with the boys. Sasuke set the pizza down on the coffee table and slack down onto the couch. Kiba, Neji, and Garra just sat there and smiled at him. Sasuke looked at his group.

"What?"

It's like you and Naruko have the same mind" Garra said as he walked over to Neji.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"It's like you to have the same mind in different bodies."

"Yeah dude. When I asked her what she wants to watch she said and I quote 'no nothing to do with subtitles it's my day off I don't want to read'." Sasuke just stared not really knowing why they were matters.

"So."

"Just forget about it and just watch a movie and hang out."

"How about we watch 13 ghost." Naruko called from the kitchen. Everyone the living room looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Sasuke called out to Naruko

"Sound like a winner."

**To be continued**


	3. Telling

An hour and forthy-five minutes later of watching the movie it was finally over. Kiba was hiding his face in the pillow as Garra was holdng onto Neji. Sasuke and Naruko just stared at the cedits not saying a word. They have amit that the movie was terrifying, but they did not take it was bad as the other's did. What made it worse for the was that they turned out all the lights to make the movie more scarier. Naruko slowly stood up from the couch leaving Sasuke's side and walked over to the light switch. She flipped the lights on making Kiba scream like a low girl.

"Sasuke and Naruko laughed at his low scream before looking at the time. Sasuke also got up and stretched his muscles out. "Alright guys it's almost midnight and my parents will be home in another hour, so it's time to go home." Kiba, Neji, and Garra stood up from where they were sitting and made their way over to the door after giving Sasuke a man hug and padding Naruko on her back. Sasuke open the door for them. Sasuke and Naruko walked outside in the pitch dark night watching their friends leave. One they were gone they went back inside. Sasuke lock the door, as Naruko started cleaning up the living room. Sasuke helped out as well, they carried empty soda cans and Styrofoam plates into the kitchen. Naruko cleaned off the counters, as Sasuke put the leftover pizza in the fridge. Sasuke turned to Naruko telling her that he was going to wash up first.

As Sasuke was getting ready for bed; Naruko cleaned up last last bit of mess before killing the kitchen lights and made her way upstairs. Naruko was just about to pass the bathroom until the door opened and Sasuke walking out with his black wife beater on showing off his abs and his boxers. Naruko bumped into him make in her blush. Naruko looked up at Sasuke who was staring down at her. Naruko has had a crush on Sasuke since she turned 13, but she felt like it was more than the crash it was more like she was falling in love with her stepbrother. She did not want to tell him because she is afraid that he will be disgusted at the thought of her falling for him, so for the past few years she has been pushing her feelings for him away to keep their relationship in balanced. Naruko push herself away from Sasuke.

"Sorry about that." Was all she said before looking down at the floor.

Sasuke chuckled before answering. "It's okay Naru. Don't worry about it you didn't leave a bruise." He joked. She laughed along with him before excusing herself to the bathroom to get ready for bed as well. Just before she can close the door Sasuke stopped it. "Sorry I forgot to brush my teeth."

"It's okay." Sasuke and made his way past her and over to the sink. She followed behind him and took her toothbrush after he did. Sasuke was the first one to grab the toothpaste and squeezed it on to his toothbrush before doing the same thing to her's. They both brushed for like 2 min. before spitting together in the sink. They set their toothbrushes back into the holder and Sasuke pulled her into a hug and kissed her good night on the forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning." He walked right past her leaving her alone in the bathroom to get ready for bed. She washed her face and brushed her hair and changed into some shorts and a tank top. She cut the lights out and made her way to her room. On the way she passed Sasuke's room calling out good night to him. Naruko slid her bedroom door open and closed it back. She walked over to her bed and got underneath the covers and went sleep take over her laying her dream about Sasuke like she has for the past two years.

~X~

Somehow in the middle night she was awake and by her bedroom door being open and closed again. She rubbed her sleepy eyes before turning her body to face the door. Sasuke was make in a way over to her bed and climbed in. Naruko looked on nightstand that was right beside Sasuke and it was 3 AM.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" She yawned while asking. Sasuke did not really know what to say in fact he doesn't even know how to start.

"I don't know why I'm here, though I know is that I just want to be right next to you." Naruko once again rubbed her sleepy eyes not really sure if she was asleep or awake. She sat up in a sitting position and faced her brother.

"Sasuke is there something wrong? If so we can talk about it?" Sasuke gave her a short laugh that was not with humor.

"Naruko you really care fixed this in fact no one can fix this. It's really fucked up that I'm really thinking about this." Naruko cross her legs as she screeched over until she was right in front of him. Sasuke was leaving against her head forward and stared up at the ceiling.

"You know you can talk to me. What's wrong?"

Sasuke ran his hands down his face trying to think of an easier way or find some way not to tell her. "I just want to be right next to you."

"PLease Sasuke, tell me what's wrong." Sasuke was getting angry at the fact that she's not letting it go and just accept the fact that he wants to be right next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke hissed through his teeth. Naruko is never the kind of person to give up if that person was feeling hurts, alone or sadness.

"I'm begging you please tell me." Sasuke cannot take her pleading anymore, so he grabbed her by the wrist and shoulder down onto the bed. "Sasuke what the fuck are you-"

"You just won't leave it alone could you, but you want the fucking truth the here it is. For the past few years of my life I have done nothing but you. You are always in some I fucking head. No matter what I do I just feel like I cannot do it without you. I know it is so fucked up for me to talk and like this even see my sister, but I'm just say it and get out of the way. I love you." Naruko stared up at the one person she loves who was hovering over her. Sasuke took her silence as a bad thing. He signed before getting up off the bed and made his way over to the door. He grabbed the handle and froze dried their before looking back at Naruko.

"I'm sorry Naruko." That right there near snapped into reality. She saw that Sasuke was walking away from her and knew that she had to stop it because this could be like her only chance she has to confess to him as well, so having to say that she jumped off of her bed and ran over behind Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him making him stop.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me. Stay with me."

"Naru-"

"Sasu please stay with me. You know how I feel neither, but the truth is that I'm so in love with you. I'm sorry I gave you the impression that I was disgusted about what you said, but I'm not. I felt the same way for you for four years." Sasuke could not believe what she was hearing. She actually felt the same way and just hearing that made him happy. That that he did not waste years of time falling in love with her. "I love you Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and turned around and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry it's not tell you the sooner, but better late than never." He whispered into her ear. Her head rested against his chest for moment before pulling away and looked straight into his dark eyes. They smiled a each other before Sasuke made the first move by leaving in. Naruko cannot think about what she was doing, but all she knew was that she loves him, so she leaned up and met his lips. The kiss start out slow and romantic like every first kiss should be. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him as their kiss became deeper. It was like every minute that passed more love came in. Another man later they pulled apart and Sasuke whispered something in her ear making her giggle. "I hope you don't mind being incest." Naruko only responded by kissing him on the neck. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair as he moaned. Naruko then stopped and looked up at him.

"We should get some sleep we have to wake up early tomorrow. Stay here with me and if mom and dad say anything say that I had a nightmare; after all we did watch a horror movie." Sasuke thoughfor moment a better idea before grabbing her hand and pulled her over to her bed. They climbed under the covers and pulled each other into a tight embrace like nothing can separate them and in just that one second they were dreaming.

**To be continued**


	4. Breakfast love

The light from the sunset was shining through the certain shining apon the two sleeping in and shift in their bed. Naruko slowly open your eyes and blinked three times to find herself laying on a sleeping Sasuke. Naruko watched him with a smile on her face as he was sleeping peacefully right next to her. She snuggled herself closer to him making his arms tightened around her. She snuggled her head more closer to Sasuke's chest. She heard Sasuke sign making her look up at him. Their eyes connected and they were full of love and passion. Sasuke smiled down at her and leaned in for a kiss that she was happy to return. They kissed for like 30 seconds before parting.

"Good morning." Naruko whispered to him and kissed him on the chest. Sasuke slid his hand up and down her arm until it landed on her shoulder.

"Good morning baby." He kissed her forehead.

"Did you sleep good." Naruko asked as she looked up at him. Sasuke has famous Uchiha smirk showing across his face.

"Better than ever baby. Just seeing you when I wake up my day has already became great." He did not get her chance to speak as he planted his lips against hers once more. Naruko cupped his left cheek as her other arm went around his neck pulling him closer. Sasuke pulled her on top of him making her giggle against his lips. Sasuke grabbed both of her shoulders to pull her closer to him as her hands ran through his hair.

He slid his tongue across to follow up causing her to moan. To get her more excited he grabbed her her thighs right under her ass make him write about her getting excited. They were added for about 5 min. until they heard their mother called.

"Sasuke! Naruko! Breakfast is ready. Come on down." They disconnected their lips and looked at the door and signed. Naruko turned back to Sasuke.

"You have to go back to your room."

"I don't want to."

"Maybe you had no choice. If mom and dad see's us like those who knows will happen." Sasuke knew that she was right, but he still down like it. He nodded his head in agreement and as an award she gave him one more pack on the lips before removing herself off of him. She climbed out of bed and walked over to her window and opened it and was welcomed by the sound of singing birds.

Sasuke pushed the covers off him and got out. Naruko turned around and smiled. She walked over to him and started kissing him once again making a backup against the bedroom door. Sasuke reached behind them to find the door knob he twisted the knob and slightly open the door. They separate their lips and looked into each other's eyes.

"I'll see downstairs?" Sasuke asked. Naruko laughed and opened her door all the way and pushed him out.

"Of course where else will I be, I live here." Sasuke chuckled at her answer before looking around to see if the coast is clear before leaning down and given her one more peck on the lips and making his way to his room. Naruko and went back into her room and start again ready for today.

~X~

During breakfast Sasuke sat beside Naruko secretly sliding his hand up and down her thigh make it impossible for her not to blush. Mikoto ans Fuguka was sitting across from them looking at the paper and drinking their coffee. Mikoto looked back up at the kids with a smile on her face and asking them what they will be doing today.

"I'm going to a music store." Naruko answer taken a sip out of her Orange juice.

"I'll be hanging out with the guys."

"Is Naruko going with you?" Mikoto crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward. Sasuke looked at Naruko. They agreed that today that they get to spend time with each other tomorrow.

"Now it's more like me hanging out with the guys and she's hanging out with the girls."

"Oh how lovely." What's a lovely about that? They're just doing like any other teenagers do, hang out with her friends. Fuguka closest newspaper and folded it in half then set it down on the table. He took one more drink out of his coffee before getting up from the kitchen table.

"I'll head back to the office to finish this murder case. I'll see y'all tonight." He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and said bye to the kids before making his way out. Mikoto picked up their breakfast plates and set them in the sink. She turned back to the kids.

"I have a book meeting today, so could you two do the dishes for me."

"Yeah no problem mom we will get right on that." Mikoto smiled at them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek before walking out the kitchen. They waited until they heard the front door open and close before getting up from their seat and their lips connected. It was fiery wild and hot. Their hands were all over each other at the point. Sasuke the chairs out of the way before swiping his arm across table removing the plates making him crash to the floor. Naruko moaned at his reaction, as he lifts her up onto the table. Her right hand ran through his hair as his left hand was stroking up and down her leg. There are times start tangling with each other. They stayed in that position for 10 min. or so until they parted and Sasuke started kissing down her neck.

"I love you." Sasuke moaned.

"I love you Sasuke."

** To be continues**


	5. What are we doing

Sasuke was laying ontop of Naruko on the kitchen table with his shirt off and Naruko's legs wrapped around him pulling him closer to her. Naruko was moaning against Sasuke lips as his hand massages her left breast. Naruko seperated her lips from him and her head conneted with the table.

"S-Sasuke, this is... so wrong... of.. us" Naruko said breathless as Sasukes was sucking her neck. Sasuke about another two seconds before pulling away form her neck and looked up at her with lust.

"I know Naru, but that was makes it so exciting." Naruko chuckled at his another and then turned her head to the side giving him another view of her neck. Sasuke then started planting love kisses all over her neck making her moan. What made them seperate was the sound of a knocking coming form the door. Just the sound of that made them jump off the table. Sasuke picked up his shirt from the floor, as Naruko straighten her clothes out. The knocking continued at the door.

"Hold on!" Sasuke called out to the door. Sasuke slipped his shirt on and Naruko ran up the stairs to put make up on her neck so no one can the marks that Sasuke put on her. Once she was done with that she slowly made her way down stairs where she can hear talking coming from the living room.

"So today we are going to Kibas house?" Sasuke asked the guess in the room.

"Yeah dude. What is Naruko going to do today?" The sound of Sai's voice coming from the livingroom.

"So are we are we going to meet the other's there?"

"Yeah oh where your hot ass sister?" Just him saying sister made Naruko lean against the wall thinking about him calling her Sasuke's sister.

"She's upstairs and don't say that about her again." Naruko heard Sai as so many thoughs ran through her head. "Man even through she was adopted and you two do end up together and you image your parents faces and everyone elses." Sai laughed making Sasuke glare at him. Sasuke was standing draining everything he said in.

_'He's right. What the hell are we doing? We are going to be an disgrace to the whole family. People call will hate us becuase even though I'm adopted they will still call us incest.'_

"Sai why don't you shut up and go out to the car. I have to get my jacket." A minutes went by and the front door opened and closed. Naruko just froze there with tears running down her face. Sasuke came around the corner and saw her standing there against the wall with tears running down her face.

Sasuke ran over to her and grabbed her face to make her look at him.

"Naru, what's wrong." Naruko stared for a moment for really know how to start, so all she did was turn away. Sasuke continues to stare at her. "What is it?"

Naruko took a deep breath and held it in. "We can't do this Sasuke." That was all she said to make him look at her in complete shoke.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Sasuke, what we are doing will cause problems in the family." Sasuke then knew she heard what Sai said and signed in frustration grabbing her face and kissed her hard on the lips running his tongue across her lips. Naruko did not know what to do, but stand there. Sasuke felt her just standing there and not kissing him there. He grabbed the back of him head with one hand before wrapping around the other around her waist pulling her closer. He broke the kiss and looked deep in her blue eyes.

"Please kiss back Naru. Please." A big tear ran down her face before nodding. Softly their lips connected with each other again. Her hands landed on her his hips enjoying the kiss. Other five minutes they seperated with a smile. "We will talk more tonight."

"Ok, have fun with the guys." Sasuke chuckled before nodding. Sasuke then pulled away and walked into his room to get his jacket, as Naruko went into the kitchen to do the dishes. She smiled just the though of Sasuke making her feel better in this situation.

**To be continued **


	6. Thinking

Sasuke was sitting on the couch in Kiba's house with his head laying against the arm of the couch. He took a puff out of his cigarette and blew it out into the air. He hear Sai, Kiba, and Neji laughing about something, but he did not pay any attention to wait they said. Kiba then jumped up from the ground with a smile on his face. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out bag of weed and held it up.

"Who wants to get baked." He called out. Some part of Sasuke wanted to go back at home and talk to Naruko about her douts about them, but he just wanted to have a clear before he has the converation with her. He would have a chance to talk to her tonight anyways and beside she is hanging out with the girls.

~X~

Naruko was sitting on the kitchen counter with a cigarette in her hand and a beer set right next to her. She took one more drag out of her cigarette before turning the water and wet the cigarette and turned off the water. She signed before grabbing her drink and golping it down her throat. She did not know how long she was sitting in the kitchen thinking. She had plans with the girls, but she called and told them she was not feeling well so she can think things through about her and Sasuke. She took another drink out of her beer and she did not hear the door open until she heard someone walk into the kitchen. She pulled the bottle away form her lips and looked at the entrence of the kitchen and saw Sasuke standing there with wide eyes. He was not believeing what he was seeing. Naruko drinking and not only that he was a wet cigarette right next to her. He walked in as he removed his jacket and set it down on the chair before walking over to the counter. He stood right in front of Naruko and stared at her in the eyes before grabbing her legs and seperating them.

He walked between her legs and took the beer out of her hand. She though that he was angry with her because of the glare for was giving her until he smiled and took a drink. Naruko did not know that he drink, but on the other hand he did not tell him either. so it was a fair deal. She smiled and took the bottle from him and started drinking as well.

"I though you were out with the girls?" Naruko finished her drink and answered him.

"I did not feel and I just wanted to think about us." Sasuke gave her a serious look.

"Well have though about it yet?" Naruko signed.

"Yeah. Sasuke, I do love you, but I think it will be best for us not to be-"

"Okey I'm going to have to stop your there. You don't know what you are talking about Naruko. If you think about it; it's not really incest. We are not blood related, so it's not a big deal. Please Naruko, don't let this come between us." This was the first time that Sasuke pleaded since she knew him.

"Sasuke what will people say?"

"Who cares what they say. This is about of not them. It's about us" Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. "Just us." A tear fell.

"Sasu." She whispered his nickname. Just that made him crush his lips against her. Naruko grabbed the back of his neck pulling him closer to her. Sasuke's hands traveled up and down her back lifting a bit of her shirt to reveal a little of her back. Her legs layed against hips. Sasuke's right hand slid to the front shirt and up to her breast and started squeezing it making her moan. Their tongues danced with each others as Sasuke hand traveling up leg and started squeezing her thigh and flipped the front of her skirt revealing her back lace thongs. Sasuke pulled her tight against him and started rubbing against her wet clit. Naruko broke their lips apart and her face was buried in her neck. She licked up and down his neck and started sucking along the way.

Sasuke was just about to grab her thongs until they heard someone come through the door.

"Sasuke, Naruko? I'm home. I sorry I'm late." Sasuke and Naruko pulled away from each other and started fixing themselves. Naruko then remembered the beer and cigarette and so did Sasuke. Sasuke took the bottle and opened the little window that was above the sink and threw in their nieghbors yard who was going to be pissed about that. Naruko grabbed the cigarette and hopped off the counter and dropped it in the sink. Just in time too since Mikoto came in with their dinner in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Hey kids." She said as she walked over to the kitchen table and set their dinner down and removed her jacket. "How was your day?" Sasuke and Naruko looked at each other not knowing what to say really.

**To be continued**


	7. Anger

Dinner was the same as everyday, but what's a little different was that Naruko would flinch every once in a while by Sasuke hand sliding up her leg and squeezing her thigh. Mikoto and Fuguka would give her a little as if she was ok and all she would do was nod her not trusting the voice. Sasuke would smirk at her nervousness when she tries not to moan. Once she was done with her meal she excused herself from the table; picking up her plate and set it in the sink and went right up stairs. Sasuke watched as she almost flew up the stairs and that almost made him laugh. Sasuke waited two long painful minutes before excusing himself from the table. Doing the exactly the same thing she did before making his way up the stairs. Sasuke was walking down the hall when he was shoved against the wall with wet lips against his. His hands went immedently in the her hair pulling her closer. Naruko's both hands went to the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She took a step back making Sasuke's back an inch off the wall, but was slammed back against the wall. Sasuke switched positions by flipping around and shoved her against the wall.

Sasuke hands smacked her ass and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around him. Sasuke heard foot steps comin up the stairs, so he quickly grabbed the side of the door and slid it open not breaking their lip connection and spin into the room and slid the door shut. Naruko moaned at his excitment making her legs tigh around him. Sasuke walked over to the couch that was right neck to the book shelf and layed her down. Naruko's fingers tangled wildly in Sasuke's hair as their months opened around each other's. Her leg ran up and down his leg and hip.

"So work is ok?" Mikoto voice came from outside of his door making them seperate. They grabbed a book and started reading. "I think it's great that Sasuke and Naruko are getting along so well."

"I know; that's what I'm afraid of." Fuguka was heard making sasuke and Naruko to tence.

"Oh stop now come on we have to tell the good news." Then the door open. Sasuke and Naruko look from the books they pretended to read. "Hey kids, get what?"

"Your knock up." Naruko then started laughing causing Sasuke to laugh knowing it's not true. Fuguka and Mikoto glared at them making them stop laughing. "Ok for real, whats up?"

"Itachi is coming home for a few weeks." Sasuke's eyes went wide when he heard his name and glared.

"Why?" Mikoto signed at her son's anger. She knew that Sasuke would still be upset about his brother. Itachi just dicided to leave without saying a word. All they got was just a phone call telling them that he was in Calinforia in college. Sasuke was so upset that he left that he would not even talk to him when he calls. Sasuke did not tell Naruko about Itachi.

Naruko looked over at Sasuke. "Who is Itachi?"

"My older brother."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he left us without saying a words, so I don't think of him as my brother anymore." Fuguka glared at youngest son.

"Sasuke, he is your brother, so stop acting like that." Sasuke shot right up.

"He was the one who left this family."

"And we still love him." Mikoto cut in. Sasuke growned and turned away from them and looked out the window.

"I don't want Naruko to part of his life." That was all Sasuke said before grabbing her hand and walked then out of room leaving their parents in his room. They walked down stairs and right into the gargare. Sasuke removed the cover from his motorcycle. Sasuke grabbed the two jackets that was laying across the seat with two black helments. Sasuke handed Naruko her jacket and helment. She slid her jacket on as sasuke did the same. He hopped on the bike as Naruko put her helment on with Sasuke with doing the same. He started the bike and speed down the street of their house.

**To be continued**


	8. Run

Naruko has her arms around Sasuke's waist holding him close as Sasuke was dodging through cars as he drove by. If Sasuke was mad they would drive for hours until he calms down and Naruko would help him relax. Naruko wanted to know the time, but was afraid to let go since was speeding through different alse of the road. Sasuke was finally calming when he reached their favorite beach. The beach was almost their secrete place in the middle of the night since there was no people and the moon was out. They would sneek out of their rooms just to go. Sasuke parked the bike under the trees in the dark; he kciked the stand down and killed the engine. Naruko stepped on her left foot and swung the other one over. Sasuke did the same thing and they removed their jackets and helments and set them on the seat. Sasuke took her hand and they made their onto the sand. After a few steps he let go of her hand and swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him to keep him calm. They walked near the water and sat down. They looked up at the moon and enjoyed their closness with each other.

Naruko looked at Sasuke who was still looking at the moon. She slowly lifted her hand so her fingertips could strake his cheek, but before could touch him Sasuke grabbed her wrist; turned his head to her and pushed her down on the sand. Naruko stared up at him as he stared right down at her. He let go of her wrist and she touched his cheek. Sasuke leaned his head against her figuretips enjoying her touch.

She then grabbed his head and layed his head against her chest. She ran her fingers in his hair to clam him knowing that was the good way to do it. Sasuke signed and kissed her chest.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Itachi just left us for nothing and now he comes back. It pisses me off."

"He is your brother Sasuke." Sasuke pushed up off her chest and stared into her.

"Brother or not he still left the family Naru."

"And he is coming back. You should be happy. OH and why don't you want me to meet him?"

"Because... your mine and I'm letting you near him." Naruko then started laughing.

"Sasuke come on. Why could I love your brother if I love you and besides he might be gay." Sasuke laugh knowing she might be right since he dose paint his nails.

"Maybe." Naruko grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him.

"Put a smile on the face Sasuke. You are going to see your brother is coming, so be happy.' Sasuke chuckled.

"Okey Naru." He then flipped their position making him bottom and her top. Naruko laughed and lean down making their connect. Sasuke sandy hand slid up her shirt leaving sand on her skin. Naruko's right hand slid to his front shirt and unbutton the top four buttons. She broke the kiss and started kissing his chest. His hands started tugging her hair making her moan. Naruko grabbed the back of his neck and pulled themselves up from the sand in a sitting position. Naruko's knees was buried in the sand on each side of his legs. They where getting excited about their passion they had.

Both of Sasuke's hands grabbed the front of her and pulled it open revealing her black lace bra. Sasuke broke the kiss and stared down at her bra with lust. Naruko look down blushing feeling exspode to her 'brother'. Sasuke groaned at D cup breast and then licked the top of her clevage. Her head lean back and moaned into the cold hair and tangled her hands in his hair. She then buried her face in his hair. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him and buried his face in her tits. He then licked between her breat.

"Sasuke." She whispered.

"God Naru you taste so fucking good." He then started biting her flesh making her grip his hair.

"Not bad a sister hu?" Naruko giggled.

"Please don't say that Naru it's a real turn off." Naruko laughed. She looked up when she saw red lights flickering and saw a police car parking near the bike, but did not see it.

"Hey you two!" Sasuke pulled away from her turned his head to see one of his dad's partners, Kakashi stepping out of the car.

"Shit." Sasuke hissed. "We got to go." They stood up and ran into the tree's.

"Hey! Stop!" As Sasuke and Naruko ran through the woods they button themselves up. "I'm going to need back up." They heard right behind them.

"Fuck. Naru run." They can not get caught by Kakashi or he will tell their dad and they will be fucked. They have to find some other way to tell their parents about them then finding out from Kakashi. They ran through the woods until they made right turned and speed to the exit of the forest.

They were then in front. They got their jackets and helments on and hopped on the bike. Sasuke started the engine and kicked the stand up and speed around the car. They can hear Kakashi yelling for them to 'stop', but they just drive.

**To be continued. Sorry if it sucked, but my dad had the TV on and I could not concentrate.**


	9. Haruno's house

Sasuke and Naruko made it home without a problem and luckly for them that the cop did not follow them. When they got to the house they where that they left the garage door open for them because it was 1am. Sasuke parked the bike and Naruko hopped off and removed her motorcycle gear. Naruko set it her stuff behind Sasuke before walking over to the door that lead into the house. Beside the door was the button to close the garage door. She pressed the button and it came closing down. She smiled at Sasuke who covered his bike and came walking right behind her. Naruko walked into the dark kitchen with Sasuke closing the door behind them. Naruko turned to Sasuke.

"Do you think that they are asleep?"

"Hn I doubt it. They are probley in the living room sitting in a chair in the dark like a husband waiting up for his affair wife drinking whiskey." They of them laughed and went right into the living room and then the lamp came on. Sasuke and Naruko turned to see their dad sitting there with whiskey in his hand. Sasuke and Naruko wanted to laugh at that point. Sasuke leaned into Naruko ear. "Like i said." Naruko then broke loss followed by Sasuke. Fuguka glared at his kids and slammed his glass down on the small table nex to him making stop.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Both Sasuke and Naruko where holding back their laugh when he asked that.

"No dad. What are you still doing up?" Sasuke then felt like the cheating wife and Naruko felt it too. She wanted to laugh so bad.

"Oh you don't know it's..." He uncovered the watch that he was wearing under his robe. "oh look 1:05am" Sasuke and Naruko slapped their hands over their mouths trying their hardest not to laugh. Fuguka them stood up from his seat and walked over to them. "You think this funny?"

Then they broke. They fell to the floor holding their sides. Sasuke then tried to speak. "D-dad, you don't it." Sasuke laughed harder that made Fuguka go red. "You look like.. one those... husbands whos waiting up for their chest wifes." Sasuke and Naruko then broke again. Frustration then came flwoing through Fuguka body.

"This is not funny you two. Your mother have been worried sick about you two." Sasuke and Naruko stood up.

"Dad come on. Mom should not be worried about us. Sasuke and I are fighter for our school." And they where are part of the biker gang call the 'Suicidal Nights'.

"Whatever, you two are grounded. Tomarrow we are going to the Haruno's house in the morning." Naruko and Sasuke stood frozen.

"No." They whispered. Fuguka smirked.

"Oh yes we are and your friends will be their too now go to bed." Naruko and Sasuke made their way upstairs. Fukuga followed right behind them when he killed the light from the lamp. Naruko walked right pass Sasuke to her door when Sasuke stopped right in front of her. Sasuke gave Naruko one last look before entering his room and Naruko doing the same.

~X~  
The next morning Sasuke was following his parents car over to the Haruno's house with Naruko's arms wrapped around him. Sasuke has been in a pissy mood since he got up. The only person he was not cold to was Naruko. Itachi phone them telling them that he will meet them at the Haruno's house. About another five minutes they pulled up to the green house of the Haruno's. Sasuke killed the engine and climbed off and helped Naruko off. They only removed their helments, but kept their gang jacket on. They waited by the bike waiting for their parents to get out of the car. Mikoto had a smile on her face when she faced the house. Naruko and Sasuke rolled their eyes when they followed their parents up to the door of hell. The moment Mikoto rang the door bell they heard a annoying screaming coming from the other side of the door. Sasuke and Naruko covered their ear to block out the sound. The moment the door open Sasuke stepped behind his dad.

"Oh Sasuke-kun." Just the sound made Sasuke shake at her annoying voice. Being betrayed by his dad Sasuke was found being jumped by the over obsessive fan girl. Sasuke landed on the ground with Sakura cuddling her hand against his chest. Naruko watched with hatred in her eyes. "I missed Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's parents started laughing at that point.

Sasuke looked up at Naruko with death in hsi eyes. "Naruko would you please get this girl off of me." Naruko just shrugged her shoulders before grabbing the back Sakura's tank top and pulled her off of Sasuke with one jerk. Sakura was on her feet glaring at Naruko. Naruko held a hand out to Sasuke and Sasuke took it.

Naruko turned to Sakura. "Please don't do that to my brother. He hates it when girls do that." Sakura fist balled on each of her side.

"What gave you the right to tell me what to do!" Sakura yelled at Naruko. Sakura was always jealous of Naruko. Sakura has been trying to get into Sasuke gand since they started in middle school, but Sasuke told her that she is not the type to be part of it, so she has been trying to prove him wrong ever since.

"Since I told Naruko to help me get you the fuck off of me."

"Sasuke!" Fuguka yelled at his son. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Mrs. Haruno finally came out.

"Way are you all just standing out here? Come in." Mikoto and Fuguka walked in as Sakura was about to grab Sasuke's hand he jurked it away from her and grabbed Naruko hand and her inside. Sakura glared at them as they walked pass her and into the house. She then followed right behind them and closed the door to the house.

~X~

Over lunch Sasuke and Naruko was trying their best not to throw up their meal. Mrs. Haruno made egg salid with lots of green stuff in it that they don't even want to know what it was. Sakura was sitting right next to Sasuke who was shoving her food in her mouth. Some of the food was slipping out her mouth. Just the sight of that made Naruko sick. Sasuke was getting nausea just by looking at us. Their parents was just sitting there talking like nothing was happening. Naruko stood up front the table getting their attention.

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom. I don't feel so well." Naruko walked around the table and made her way to dark hall where the bathroom was. Sasuke then felt Sakura's slide on his leg. Sasuke then stood up.

"I'm going to go see if she's ok." He then left the table leaving everyone watching and confusing.

**To be continued**


	10. Sickness

Naruko went into the bathroom and was about to close it shut when Sasuke slammed his hand on the door making it stop. Naruko stepped out of the way to let Sasuke in. Sasuke closed the and Naruko began opening the bathroom window to get air. She closed the lid to the toilet and sat taking a deep breath. Sasuke kneed down into of her and laied one hand on her knee.

"Sasuke I can't handle it anymore. I want to get the hell out of here." Naruko whined as she started tugging on her hair making Sasuke chuckled at the childish act.

"I know Naruko. It's hard being around her." Naruko let go of her hair and signed.

"She is so-" Naruko could not finish her sentence when she was trying to get of the image of Sakura shoving food down her throat just made her sick. Sasuke grabbed the back of her head and made her lean down. He planted a kiss on her forehead making Naruko calm down. Naruko smiled as she relaxed and enjoyed Sasuke's lips against her head. Sasuke pulled away and cupped her cheeks to make her look him in the eyes. She smiled at him when he look down at her lips. They both at the same time leaned in making their lips meet. Naruko slowly lifted her hand and cupped his cheek as their lips moved together. What seperated them was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okey?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and called back.

"Yes Sakura. Naruko is just not feeling well. We will be out in a minute." Sasuke looked back in Naruko's ocean blue eyes. She smiled and kissed his forehead. Sasuke grabbed her hand and helped her up. They walked to the door and paused. Sasuke turned around and gave Naruko one more kiss on the lips before letting go of her hand and opened the door. Sasuke stepped out of the when someone fell in front of his feet.

Sakura's face was planted in the cold floor. She groaned in pain and looked up at the face agrevated Sasuke and annoied Naruko. "Could you try not to easdrop for once in your life." Sasuke said before stepping over her with Naruko following behind him back to the dinning room. Everyone at the table looked up as they heard Sasuke and Naruko walk in.

"Are you alright dear." Mikoto asked as Naruko and Sasuke sat down across from them.

"Naruko got a little sick." Sasuke answered as he took a drink of water. Sakura seconds joined them holding her head.

"Sakura are you alright." Sakura's mother asked in concerned.

"Yes mother." She sat down next to Sasuke and smiled at him.

~X~

Once everyone was finished with dinner they all gathered in the living room. Sasuke and Naruko sat in each side of the couch with Sakura in the middle looking between them two as their elbows was laying on the arm of the couch not bothing to look at their parents, Sakura or each other.

The parents was having a fun conviration and they were cut off by the door bell. Mikoto screamed in excitment and jumped off the other couch and ran to the door. Sasuke smacked his palm against his face and groaned. Mikoto answered the door and there stood her eldest son, Itachi.

"Hello mother."

**To be continued**


	11. Little sister

Mikoto smiled at her son and brough him into a hug like any other mother should when their son is gone for to long. Itachi smiled as he hugged his mother back. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tighter.

"How are you my son?" Itachi pulled away to look his mother in the eye.

"I'm fine mother." Mikoto smiled and put a hand on his back to lead him to the living room where everyone was waiting with smiles on their faces. Sasuke was just sitting there with his hand laying against his forehead trying to calm down. Sakura stood up from the couch and smiled at Itachi. Naruko looked over at Sasuke and saw the face on his face. It was anger and annoyed at the same time. Naruko slid across the couch until she was right beside Sasuke. She layed a hand on his that was laying on his knee and other on his shoulder. Everyone looked over at them and saw Naruko whispeing something into his ear making him calm down. How they knew was when they saw his shoulders relax. Sasuke stood up bringing Naruko with him and glared at his brother who was being welcomed by hugs. Fuguka was the last to welcome his son back. Itachi smiled at his father before looking over his shoulder to smile at Sasuke who in return sent a glare back.

Mikoto saw the tence between both her sons and gave Sasuke a nervous smile. "Sasuke, are you going to hi to your brother?"

Sasuke squeezed Naruko's hand. "No." He said with a simple answer. Fuguka glared at his youngest son, but before he could say anyting Itachi walked around him still smiling at his brother.

"Hey Sasuke, who is this? Your girlfriend?" Mikoto gave Itachi a confused look of why he was asking that. Mikoto chuckled and answered.

"No Itachi. That is your adobted sister, Naruko." Itachi turned his mother wondering why they did not tell him about her, but the real question was why he was? "Sasuke sent you a letter about her when he first adopted her. Itachi turned his mother.

"I didn't get such letter." Everyone turned to Sasuke who just glared at them.

"Whoops." Was all Sasuke said and turned away from them knowing that he was in trouble. Mikoto gave her son a disbelife look.

"Sasuke, how could you keep your brother in the dark like this?" Sasuke heard the anger in his mother's voice. Sasuke signed and sat down on the couch not even bothering to look at his mother and father.

"Sasuke please calm down." Naruko whispered.

"Sasuke answer your mother right now." Sasuke slammed his fist on the arm of the couch and glared at his parents.

"He walked out on us without saying a word! Why the fuck should I tell him about Naru? He has no right to know about her!" Mr and Mrs. Haruno was kinda shocked about Sasuke's out burst, but they understand a little. Itachi signed and walked around his father and got closer to Sasuke, but before he can get any closer Sasuke raised his hand up to tell him to stop where he was. Itachi stopped where he was and looked at his brother.

"Little brother listen, I know your upset, but I know your upset-"

"Just shut the fuck up Itachi! I don't want nothing to do with you right now." Sasuke then stood up and grabbed Naruko's hand and made his pass everyone. He shoved against Itachi and Naruko gave them a sad smile and followed Sasuke .

"Sasuke-hun!" Sasuke heard as they walked to his bike and got their gear. "What!" Sasuke turned to see Sakura running right to them. She stopped beside his bike. Sakura skid her figure on his bike leaving traces of her figure behind. Sasuke got pissed and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch the bike. " He then pushed her away and got on. He help Naruko on and started the bike. Sasuke saw Itachi running his way telling him to stop, but Sasuke hit the gas and made a U-turn sending dirt his way as he flew down the street. Naruko felt Sasuke ander as she held on tight as he race to their house. Naruko saw the house coming into view, but Sasuke just raced right passed it. She look back at the house with a confused look on her face. She turned back to the front and yelled through her helment.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" She yelled through her helment, but sasuke just kept going and Naruko did not complain. About other ten minutes Sasuke made a sharp left turn into the woods. Naruko then knew where he was taking her. It was their old club house that only them two know since they where the one that they built it to get away from their parents and their problems. Sasuke stopped the bike and killed the engine putting the stand down. He hopped off the bike and took off is helment and did not bother putting it on the bike; instead he threw it to the ground and stormed to the wooden door that was nailed to the ground coved in leaves and dirty so no one can see it. The moment Sasuke disappeared under ground. Naruko watched for a moment with fear in her eyes before slowly getting off and removed her helment and set it on the seat of the bike. She walked over to the door and look down at the hole where a ladder was set up for them to climb down. Naruko set down on the first step and began climbing down pulling the door shut. The only light that it the room was the candles they bring.

Naruko took the last step before turning around and was facing Sasuke who was on the other side of the room with his head against the wall. Sasuke can feel Naruko looking at them and he slowly turned around. They slowly walked to each other and when they were toe to toe with each other Sasuke slowly lifted his hand and stroked her cheek. Naruko looked into his eyes and saw him leaning in, but she wanted to get rid of his anger and pain and beside she getting sick of him being gentle. She grabbed each side side of his neck and pulled him into a rough and passionate kiss which he returned without a second though. Sasuke lifed Naruko and walked then over to the queen size bed that was in the middle. He lifed her up by her ass and walked over to the bed.

_The last fire will rise_  
_Behind those eyes_  
_Black house will rock_  
_Blind boys don't lie_

Sasuke set her down and they removed both their jackets and shirts. Their lips met once again and Sasuke seperatd them by pushing her down on the bed and removed her bra. Naruko then went to his abes and started kissing them.

_Immortal fear_

Naruko slid in the middle of the bed and opened her arms and legs for Sasuke. He slid onto the bed and in between her legs and started kissing her one again. They started working on the button's on their jean with each other's. They were then complete bare. Sasuke looked down at Naruko to see if she was ready.

"Yes Sasuke. I'm ready and on a pill, so fill me."

_That voice so clear_  
_Through broken walls_  
_That scream â I hear'_

Sasuke then thrust into her slow until he was all the way in until he stop to let her get use to the pain. Naruko's eyes was tighly shut for her to catch a breath. She reopened and looked into his and saw the anger fainting away and was replaced with love. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down into a kiss and he began thrusting.

_Cry little sister_  
_"Thou shall not fall"_

"Ah..ah Oh god Sasuke." Their hands grabbed onto each other and started breathing against his neck, as his thrusted increased.

"Right there Sasuke." She grabbed onto his shoulder making him groan.

_Come, Come to your brother_  
_"Thou shall not fly"_  
_Unchain me sister_  
_"Thou shall not steal"_  
_Love is with your brother_  
_"Thou shall not kill_"

Naruko looked like she was seeing stars as he thrusted fast.

_The masquerade_  
_Strangers will come_  
_When will they learn_  
_This loneliness_

Sasuke looked down at Naruko and lean down and planted his lips against her making his tongue slide over her lips.

_Temptation heat_  
_Beats like a drum_  
_Deep in your veins_  
_I will not lie to little sister_

He thrust in and out of her harder and faster. "Fuck you so fucking tight Naru."

"PLease Sasu, hit that spot again." Sasuke found her G point and made sure he hit it.

_"Thou shall not fall"_  
_Come, come to your brother_

Sasuke then groaned as he removed himself from within her and flipped her onto her stomach and leaned into to her ear.

"You like getting fucked by me little sister. I'm going to fuck the hell out of you right now" Naruko moaned into the pillow at his dirty talk. He then thrust into her from behind making her head snap up and scream into the air.

_"Thou shall not fly"_  
_Unchain me sister_  
_"Thou shall not steal"_  
_Love is with your brother_

Sasuke gripped the headboard and thrust deeper into her. "Oh my god Sasuke! Fuck me like that. Just like that." Naruko whispered as she looked over her shoulder to see him with eyes closed. Sasuke eyes snapped open and removed one hand from the headboard into her hair and started tugging on it.

"God damn it Naru. You..are.. ...good. So wet and you love it when I fuck your pussy" Naruko gripped the sheets as started pounding into her making the headboard hit the wall repeatedly making sand fall on them.

_"Thou shall not kill"_

Naruko then dicided to take control and flipped them making her top.

_My Shangri-La_  
_I can't forget_  
_Why you were mine_  
_I need you now_

She removed herself and turned around to face planted herslef again. She started rolling in circles bouncing as she was doing that. Sasuke gasp and his head buried in the pillows. His hands gripped her waist as she cirlcled around his cock. Sasuke watched as her tits bounced up and down right in front of him. He slammed him mouth around her nipple and began sucking and licking making her hands tangle in his hair as she moaned.

_Cry little sister_  
_"Thou shall not fall"_  
_Come, come to your brother_  
_"Thou shall not fly"_  
_Unchain me sister_  
_"Thou shall not steal"_  
_Love is with your brother_  
_"Thou shall not kill"_

Naruko felt herself coming so she grabbed Sasuke shoulders and pushed down on the bed leaving suliva on her nipple and some trailing down his mouth. Her hand slapped on his chest and began thrusting back and forth.

_Cry, Cry, Cry_  
_"Thou shall not fall"_

"Sasuke I'm almost there." And started thrusting harder and faster.

"Just a few more seconds Naru."

_Little sister_  
_"Thou shall not fly"_

"I'm almost there." He whispered and her thrust increased fast.

_Thou shall not steal"_  
_Love is with your brother_

"NOW NARU!" And they both came screaming each others names

"Thou shall not kill"

Sasuke and Naruko fell asleep with smiles on their faces, as they slept in a room where they built under the earth.

**To be continued**


	12. ITS BACK! HELP US!

**It's happening again everyone. They are still taking down stories, listen to me. We to get up to 35,000 signatures in order to stop it. Go www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net; it is where you sign. PLease you don't anything to happen to your stories you have to do this. They don't understand that we enjoy fanfiction and it is a free place for us to rewrite anything we don't like about shows or just have fun. We need to stop them and fast. Time is running out. so hurry!**

**~Luna**


	13. Returning home

Sasuke shifted in bed feeling something heavy and warm on his chest. Sasuke look down and saw Naruko sleep. Sasuke was shocked at first until he calm down and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. Naruko wiggled around for moment before slowly opening her eyes and looked up at me. I gave her a loving smile making her smile back at me.

"Do you regret it?" Sasuke asked Naruko. Naruko shook her head no and sat up between his legs keeping the covers overing her upper body. Sasuke sat up right behind her and started rubbing his hands up and down her arms and kissed her shoulder. "What is it?" Naruko glance behind her at Sasuke before looking forward.

"What will other people think of us?" Sasuke signed and landed his chin on her shoulder.

"Who cares what people think of us. All that matter is us." Sasuke whispered in her ear making her shiver. A smile formed on her face and turned head to look behind her. Sasuke cupped her chin and kissed and she enjoyed every second of it.

~X~

Naruko's arms was around Sasuke was he race home. Sasuke and Naruko fixed themselves up before leaving their hide out. Sasuke love to go fast because the fast he goes the tighter her arms get. They knew they were late for dinner because it was now 9:30pm. Sasuke pulled into the garage and Naruko hopped off and they did their retean. They put their stuff away and Sasuke covers the bike, as Naruko closes the garage door, but this time they kept their jackets on. Sasuke walked behind Naruko and before she could even open the door Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. Before she could say anything Sasuke gave her one more preck on the lips.

"I love you Naru." Naruko smiled at him and ran her figures through his hair and whispered back.

"I love you too Sasu." Naruko gave him one kiss before turning around and going inside leaving him to shut the door. Sasuke followed Naruko into the kitchen where his parents was talking to Itachi when they heard them walk in. Fuguka glared at his son as Itachi and Mikoto gave them a welcome home smile.

"Sasuke come sit and talk to your brother." Mikoto segested pulling a chair out from under the table and gesturd him to it. Sasuke just glared at the chair and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I think I'll pass. I'm turning in." Sasuke was just about to turn away until he heard a chair move and someone standing up.

"Sasuke, please talk to me. I'm your big brother and I have not seen you in such a long time." Itachi called out to Sasuke making him pause. Sasuke snapped his back to Itachi.

"The you should not have left." Sasuke snapped at Itachi before walking out of the kitchen leaving Naruko and his family stuned. Naruko watched as Sasuke walked up the stairs and disappeared. Naruko signed and turned back to the family.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to turn in too." Naruko turned around and walked to the exit of the kitchen that leading to the living room. She stopped and turn back with a smile. " Good night." and preceeded through the living room and up the stairs. She walked down the hall until she reached Sasuke's room. She froze for moment before opening it slowly and peeked inside. There was Sasuke, in his bed asleep. Naruko signed and closed door and continued to her room to get some sleep for school tomarrow.

**I know it short, but I just want to stop there. More will come.**


	14. What just happen

Naruko slowly woken up with kisses going up and down her neck. Naruko turned onto her back to see Sasuke already dress looking down at her.

"Good morning." He kissed her nose. Naruko giggled and grabbed the back of side neck pulling down to make their lips meet. Sasuke loved the feeling of Naruko's lips against his. He was nearly laying on top of Naruko as his arms slid under her body pulling her closer. Her right hand went into his hair as her left hand gripped his back. Sasuke pushed himself up in a sitting position keeping his lips planted with her's. Naruko was laying against his body feeling ever inch of him.

"Sasuke, Naruko! Breakfast is ready!" Mikoto call down her kids. Itachi and Fuguka was sitting at the table reading the paper drinking their decaf coffee. Mikoto walked over to the table and sat down with a smile on her face. Fuguka slammed his newpaper down on the table.

"I can't believe this; ten million dollars has been stolen from a navy ship that was suppose that was supose to be sent out to England." Itachi flipped the top of his news paper down to look at his father.

"Dad, you are reading lasts week news paper. This is this weeks news paper and found they found the money." Fuguka look down at the date of the paper and it was indead was last weeks. Fuguka looked a little embarressed as Mikoto was tryimg to hold back her laugh by taking a drink out of her coffee. Fuguka cleared his throat and stood up from the table. He walked over to the coffee pot to get some more coffee, as he was puring himself another cup he spoke to change the subject.

"Mikoto, I need to talk to you about Naruko and Sasuke." Mikoto looked up at her husband and set her cup down gently.

"Oh, what about?" Fuguka turned back around leaning against the counter.

"What have to make them start dating. They are seventeen years old and still has not gone on a date. They spend to much time with each other."

"Well Fuguka, they are brother and sister and Sasuke is very pertective of her."

"That's exactly what I am talking about. They relie on each other way to much, so I called one of my friends from the office who's daughter goes to the same school as them and I called a high school buddy of mine who has a son who also goes's to the same school as them." Mikoto did not like where this is coming from.

"Don't tell me you set them up on a date."

"Damn I did. They talked to their children to make them talk to them at school."

"Who are they?" Fuguka paused knwoing that his wife is not going to like what he about to say.

"Sakura and Sai." Mikoto indeed stood up from her chair knocking it back.

"Are you crazy! You know Sasuke dose not like Sakura and Sai is a bit older then Naruko." Fuguka signed letting the steam from the coffee hit his lips.

"Sakura is a nice girl and has been chasing Sasuke for a while. Sai is only nineteen-"

"Who is going to be twenty! He failed school: twice!"

"Mikoto calm down!"

"Don't tell me to-" She was cut off when Itachi stepped in.

"Father I don't think this is nesicary. You are forcing them." Fuguka was a little shoked knowing this was coming from not only his wife, but his son.

"Itachi, they need to start dating, so no more talk about this; they are coming down right now." Just as he said that Sasuke and Naruko came running down knowing that they are a bit late.

"Bye mom and dad!" Naruko called out running out of the house to Sasuke's motorcylce.

"See you guys later." Sasuke called out as well closing the door behind him. Mikoto looked at husband.

"Their not going to happy about this." Fuguka shugged his shoulder's and walked out of the kitchen. Mikoto sat down his her palm against her forehead.

~X~

Sasuke was leaning aginast the locker's waiting for Naruko to get done searching for her books. Sasuke smiles at Naruko as she was whinning trying to find her math book.

"Where is that fucking book?" She asked herself.

"Well if you where organized then you would not have this problem." Naruko glared at Sasuke with the Uchiha glare that she mastered a year ago. "Don't give me that look. That's my job." Naruko laughed as so did Sasuke. He was then cut off by a pink head Sasuke fan girl, Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. I can't wait for our date!" She screamed as she hugged. Both Sasuke and Naruko was about yell at her to get the heel off until they were cut by Sai wrapping his arm around Naruko pulling her close to him.

"So, when is our date?" Naruko looked up at Sai with confusion on her face. She turned to Sasuke who had the same look on his face and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

'What the fuck is going on?'

**To be continued**

**Ok I need a vote and it will last for two days. Do you want a Sasunaru crossover with Harry Potter or Motal Kombat? **

**Review and vote please. Once I get done with this story and the Living dead. I'm going to get started on it, so please vote now. :).**

**Thank you and next chapter will be up tomarrow.**


	15. Explaining

Like they where thinking the same thing; they both pushed away the two insane people off of them. Naruko backed up against Sasuke, as he wrapped an arm around like he was pertecting her.

"What the fuck are you guys doing and what are you talking?" Sakura gave Sasuke a question look.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun. My father told me that you called and said you wanted to go on a date." Sai then stapped in.

"Same call, but it was Fuguka saying that she wanted to go out with me." Sasuke and Naruko back and forth at each other and Sakura and Sai. Anger boild in their blood and they both screamed out in frustration.

"FATHER!"

~X~

Fuguka was sitting at his desk looking through a cold case that was going on for a month now when his office door slammed open getting his attention. There stood his two children with one officer telling them that he was busy. Sasuke and Naruko just stood there with an anger motion on their faces. The officer was trying to get them to leave, but they did not buged.

"Kakashi, it's ok. They can come in." Kakashi looked up at Fuguka for a second before giving him a bow and leaving them. Sasuke and Naruko just glared at their father before he said something. "Come on in you guys. I want to know why you are not in school."

Sasuke pushed Naruko inside and closed the door behind them. They walked over to the desk and stood behind the two chairs that was in front of the desk.

"You two better have a good reason why you are here and not at school." Sasuke rolled his eyes and spoke first.

"Yeah, we were just at first getting our books and stuff out of our locker and then Sakura me saying I called her and asked her out." Fuguka just sat there not saying a word, but just nodding his head. "Oh and there was Sai too. He put his arm around Naru and said when was their date. Mind explaining?"

"You could not wait till tonight?" Fuguka look back down at his file.

"No." Both Sasuke and Naruko answered.

"Why oh why must you set us up on a date with the two most annoying people in the world?" Naruko whinned as she leaned over the back of one of the chairs. Fuguka signed and threw his file on the desk.

"You two have only depended on each other. You never went out on a date and your seventeen years old without jobs."

"Well fault is that. You alway want us home ealry to study." Sasuke challenge back.

"That's because you don't have jobs, so while you skipped school and by the way you are grounded for that; you will begin looking for jobs." Both Sasuke and Naruko started to whine. "Now get going. I have a lot of work to do and you have jobs to find." Sasuke and Naruko groaned and rolled their eyes as they turned to the door. Fuguka walked around his desk and opened the door for them. Once Sasuke and Naruko stepped out of his office Fuguka stopped them "Oh and your dates will be tomarrow night."

"WHAT!" Fuguka then slammed the door in their faces and got back to work.

**To be continued**


	16. Finding jobs

Sasuke and Nauko was diving aound town trying to clear their heads and trying to find jobs as well. Naruko looked around as Sasuke drove. She then saw a restaurant that would be perfect for her.

"Sasuke stop!" She yelled through her helment. Sasuke looked over his shoulder before pulling on the side of the road. Naruko hopped off the bike and removed her helment. Sasuke removed his as well. He gave her the look of confusion.

"What is it Naru?"

"You go on ahead. I think I found a place where I can work." Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"Just go on and I will tell you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go on." Sasuke was about to protest, but he trusted her, so he dose not dought her one bit.

"Ok." Naruko smiled at him and leaned and planted her lips on his. Sasuke smiled against her lips and pulled back and put his helment back on. "I love you."

"I love you too. I will you soon. Pick me up in 30 minutes." She said as she backed up onto the side walk.

"I'll be here." He grind his engine and took off in front of a car making him or her honk the horn at him. Naruko laughed and shook her head. She tucked the helement under her arm before making her way across traffic to not get hit. She made it across street without any problems and over to the restaurant which was Wing House. She walked to the entrance of the restaurant and the doors open by two waitresses with a tank top, panty hoes, boots, and very very short shorts.

"Welcome." They greeted her. Naruko gave them a smile before walking in. She looked around before the host came over. "Hello welcome is it just one?" Naruko smiled nervously and waved her hand.

"No, no. I'm here to the manager. I was wondering if I could get a job here."

~X~

Sasuke killed the engine of his bike and removed his helment. He stopped by the mall that was not that far away from Naru. Bringing his helment in with him he walked inside the mall. The mall was crowded, but not too crowned since every teenager was still in school. It did not take long to find the store he was looking for since him and Naruko always by their clothes here. As the entered the store; heavey metal music was playing through the speakers. The man at the registure looked up and smiled at Sasuke.

"What's up Sasuke." The man with white short hair and sharp teethcalled out getting Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke smiled back walked over to the counter. They did their friendship hand shake and a man hug. "What's up Suigetsu."

"What brings you here and no the shirt that you order is not here yet." Sasuke chuckled and shook his head.

"No, actually I'm here to see if I can get a job." Suigetsu smiled showing his white sharp teeth.

"Sasuke, Hottopic is alway a place where you can work. You almost live in this place since you keep buying yours and Naruko's clothe here. Speaking of which where little Naru?"

"She had to look at something before I came here; anyways can I speak to Pein?"

"Of course. You know where his office is. Go on I got to handle the customer." Suigetsu over to a couple who looked unconferable being there. "Yo what's up." Sasuke laughed and turned his back on him making his way to Pein's office. He was walking pass a ladder when kicked the leg of it almost making it loss it balance making the women scream.

Sasuke stopped at his place; did not even bother to turn around. "Sorry Karin, but next time don't wear heels." He continued his way leaving a whiny voice behind.

"Damn it Sasuke! Stop doing that!" The red head with glasses whinned like a baby, as Sasuke opened the door to Peins office. Pein was doing some paper work when he heard the door open. Pein looked up from his work and smiled when he saw Sasuke standing there.

"Hello Sasuke. What can I do for you today and no your shirt has not come in yet." Sasuke laughed and Sasuke closed the door right behind him. He walked over and stood hind the chair that was right in front of the desk.

"I'm here to see if I can work here."

"Aaaa then have a seat."

~X~

"Well Ms. Uchiha your appitation looks good. Your GPA is a 3.8, you weight 110 pounds, you breast is D cup, and you look like you work out. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes Mr. Jiraiya, I'm sure I can handle it." Jiraiya smiled and stood up from the chair and exstended his arm out to shack her hand. Naruko grabbed his hand and shock it once.

"Welcome aboard then Naruko. You will start on Sunday at four o clock."

"Thank you Mr. Jiraiya." Naruko smiled back and left his office. Naruko was very excited that she got a job, but was nervous about what Sasuke will think about it. Naruko exit the restaurant and ran across the street where Sasuke dropped her off. She waited there for only two minutes when she heard his bike spped down the road on the other side of the road. Sasuke made a U-turn and drove right up to Naru.

Naruko smiled at Sasuke before putting her helment on and hopping on. She wrapped her arms around him tight as he took off.

**To be continued**


	17. What the hell

Itachi was laying on the couch with his shirt off and his lover on top of him.

"I miss you baby."

"God Deidara. I can't be seperated from you anymore. Two days was long enough." Deidara chuckled and leaned in for another kiss when they heard a gasp. They scrampled up from the couch seperating to see Sasuke and Naruko standing there with their mouths open and their bookbags slipped from their hands and hit the ground. Sasuke could not believe what he was witnessing. His own brother was laying on the couch with a man ontop of him.

"Oh..My..God." Sasuke could not say anymore about what he was seeing. Naruko was still standing there frozen like a statue; could not think of anything to say. Itachi nervously got up from the couch grabbing his shirt. He walked up to his brother and sister as they just stood there.

"Sasuke. Naruko listen to me. I know what you saw was a little shocking."

"A little? Not even close Itachi. Mom and Dad are going to freak out. Oh my god dad his going to kill you." Itachi panic a moment. Just the though of his parents finding out that their own son is fag will not look good for the Uchiha name.

"Sasuke please don't tell mom and dad, as far as they are concern Deidara is my roommate up in college."

"Itachi-"

"Sasuke please. I will tell, but right is not a good time." Sasuke stared at his brother. Even though he hates him; he is still his brother and besides if their find out that their number one son is gay then they will put all the pressure on Sasuke to replace him. Another thing is that he is banging his step sister, so his was twice as worse.

"Alright fine. I won't say anything." Sasuke then walked around Itachi; ignoring Deidara as he walked into the kitchen to get a snack, as Naruko went up stairs to get some alone time.

~X~

Naruko was sitting at her computer desk with her headphones blasting through that she could not hear a thing in the outside world. She did not even hear her bedroom door open right behind her. Sasuke peeked in and smiled that she did not hear him. Sasuke slipped inside and closed the door behind him. Sasuke knew that Naruko had her headphones blasting because he can hear the music from the door. Sasuke walked over and stood behind her chair looking at what she was searching online. He chuckled when he saw her on . He grabbed the back of her chair and spun her around to face. Naruko froze for a second before smiling at him. Sasuke hand slid through her removing her headphones and through them on her desk. Naruko was getting excited about Sasuke's actions. She grabbed his wrist and switched their position making him sit her seat and her sitting on his lap; both legs on each side of his legs. Sasuke chuckled before grabbing her upper arms and pulled her down into a heart stopping. Their tongues tangled with each other's. Naruko grabbed his hair pulling him closer to her, as his grabbed under her legs making her land on his hard on.

Naruko moaned against his lips, as they where sucking each other's lips. Naruko broke the kiss sliding her bottom lip against his lips. Sasuke's tongue went straight to her neck. Naruko tilt her head back moaning up to the ceiling. Sasuke got rid of her jacket and threw it to the corner of the room. Naruko grabbed his arms bringing them chest to chest with one other. Sasuke moved her hair from her shoulder. He was biting her neck lightly maker her head roll.

Sasuke was loving her reaction when she rubbing against him on his cock. Sasuke her upper shirt and roughly pulled her shirt down her shoulders and arms. She wanted to complain for ripping her favorite shirt, but Sasuke was keeping her distracted. Sasuke then stood up from his seat letting Naruko wrap her legs around his waist. Naruko's back conneted with the closest wall in the room. Naruko can feel Sasuke's cock against her core making her want more.

"Sasuke! Naruko!" Fuguka called from down stairs seperating the two love birds.

"Are you fucking kidding me about this?" Sasuke got aggitated just the sound of his fathers voice. Right when they where in the middle of something that will help their needs.

"Can you come down stairs?" Naruko hit the back of her head against the wall looking up at the ceiling. She felt Sasuke set back down on the floor and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go." They were not happy one bit when they exit Naruko's room.

**To be continued**


	18. Family chat

Everyone was sitting in the living room looking at each other waiting for someone to start a conversation. They do this everyday at five o clock on week days to talk about their day. Everyone just sat there looking at each other. Itachi cleared his throat and started the family gathering.

"Mom, Dad this is Deidara my roommate."

"Itachi just introduce him to them." Sasuke said in smartass tone making Naruko chuckle. Itachi looked around to figure out something to say. He looked over at Naruko. He dose not even know her. He did not even ask, so why not start knowing.

"Naruko, tell me about yourself since you are my sister." Naruko looked around the room before clearing her throat.

"Umm well I love to go shopping at Hottopic, I hate sluts and man whores, my favorite color is black, orange, red, and blue, I love horror movies, and to bother Sasuke when I'm bored." Naruko finish shrugging her shoulders. 'Okey maybe she is a little boring, but there has to be more about her life.'

"What are you thinking about being when you graduate?"

"A nurse."

"Wow that's cool."

"Yeah." Naruko then looked away and pulled out her ipod. Mikoto smiled and looked over at Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, did you find a job?" Sasuke yawned and and layed his hand against his fist.

"Yeah, I start on Monday." Sasuke did not really like family hour. It was so boring and most of their stuff is the samething what they do everyday.

"That great sweety. I also heard that there is a school talent show going; maybe you and Naruko can join." Sasuke at that point started laughing thinking that his mother was joking.

"Yeah right mother, like that is going to happen." Sasuke continued to laugh until he looking into her eyes who saw giving him serious look. "Mother come on, Naru and I never dose kind of stuff and beside there nothing we can do for the talent show."

Mikoto gave him her sweet smile. "That's where you are wrond Sasuke. You two have such a good voice, so why not sing." Sasuke blinked twice before responding.

"Your kidding me right. Mom, I'm not the singing type and you know what." The smile on her face still did not disappear becasue either way she knows she will still win.

"None sence Sasuke; you and Naruko sound really good singing 'I run to you.' "Sasuke knew he was not going to win this. How the hell dose she know about it anyways?

"How do you know about the talent show?"

"You friend Kiba called asking for you since you and Naruko did not come to school. He saids that there is a telent show going on on Friday night and I took liberty of going down to the school and putting your and Naruko's names in." Sasuke and Naruko froze. Even though Naruko has her ear buds in she can still hear everything they are saying. Sasuke felt like he was slipping off the couch and sure enough his ass hit the wooden floor. Naruko yanked the ear buds out of her ears and stood up.

"Mom why are you making us do this. It's bad ebough that we have a date tomarrow with two annoying people at the school; why are you making us do this?" Mikoto frowned at that point.

"I though it might be fun for you guys and beside it was your father's idea of putting you guys on dates: not me."

"Hn." Faguka said not really saying anything. Sasuke got up.

"Well this was nice; see you at dinner." Sasuke made his way up stairs, as Naruko was walking to the front door.

"I'm going out. See you soon." Naruko slipped on her shoes and grabbed Sasuke's bike keys. She then made her out the door closing it behind her. Itachi looked at his parents as Deidara just sat there unconferably.

"Soooo how about those Nicks." Deidara joked trying to lighten the mood, but did not work very well, as Fuguka and walked right into his office closing the door not saying a word. Mikoto just got up and headed to the kitchen ot get started on dinner.

**To be continued **


	19. Getting ready

Naruko was standing right in front of the mirror getting her make up for her date tonight; Sai was picking up in ten minutes. She was nervous about it through because 1: she dose not like him and 2: she loves Sasuke. All day at school they would sneak into empty classrooms and bathroom to have alone time. Naruko look into the mirror an inmire herself look; to add one touch to complete my work she grabbed my EHardy'a purfume and sprayed it twice. Naruko looked into the mirror and signed. Naruko was then company in the bathroom by Sasuke who was dress like a sex god. Sasuke came up right behind her and grabbed her waist pulling her against him. His hand slid up her leg hitching a little bit of her black dress up. Naruko leaned against his chest feeling his breath against her neck. She reached behind her and grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck bring him closer to her. His tongue slid across her neck. She lean her neck to the right to give Sasuke a good angle on her neck. She started rubbing up and down against him making him groan.

"I really don't want to do this tonight Naru." He whispered in her ear making her shiver. Naruko turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His mouth surrounded her's making their tongues battle.

"Sasuke! Naruko! Their here!" Their lips cut off with an sign. Naruko looked away from Sasuke and pushed him away.

"We have to go now Sasuke." Naruko fixed her dress and made her way out with Sasuke right behind her. Naruko made it close to the stairs before Sasuke turned her around and kissed her one more time.

"Good luck with your date."

"You too Sasuke. Tell me all about it when we get back." Sasuke was not conferable with this whole thing, but if it will get his fathder off their back's then things will get better for them. Sasuke and Naruko made their way down the stairs with their dates waiting for them at the door. When Naruko saw Sai she had a half of mind to run up stairs and never come back down. Sasuke on the other hand was thinking of a way to hide Sakura's body when he dumps it in the woods. Naruko and Sasuke slowly walked up to their dates and they were welcome with smiles. Sakura was wearing a pink short dress that went to her thigh. Sai was wearing the same clothes that wore at school. Sai grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. With quick reflexes he pushed sai away.

"Sasuke!" Fukuga shouted at him. It was in his warning tone. Sasuke looked at his father before letting go of Naruko. Naruko smiled and layed a hand on his arm telling him it was okey. Sai again grabbed her hand.

"Shall we go Naruko?"

"Yeah." She looked behind her and gave Sasuke a sad smile and he did the same.

"The we shall." Sai opened the door.

"Wait Naru." Sasuke called out making her stop and turn to him again. Sasuke walked to the side of the door and grabbed her jacket. "It's cold out." Naruko walked over to Sasuke as held it open for her to slide her arms through. His hands landed on her shoulder. "Be safe."

Naruko spun around and hugged him. "Thank you Sasu. I will see you late." She then walked out with Sai who was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke turned to Sakura who was jumping in place. Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he walked by the open door.

"Let's go Sakura." Sakura was a little sad in the eyes, but smiled anyways. Sakura ran out of the house leaving sasuke glaring at his parents as he slammed the door. Mikoto looked over at Fuguka.

"They'll be fine."

**To be continued**


	20. Bathroom

Naruko sat across from Sai trapping the heel against the floor, as she was getting a headace thanks to Sai kepting going on and on about how fitting he looks. She layed her forehead against her index figure and thumb thinking of a way to get the hell out of there. Sai took her to a five star resturant that was connected to a hotel. Did Sai honestly think that he was getting lucky tonight even on their first date that she did not want to go on in the first place. In the back of her mind she wonder's how Sasuke is doing with Sakura.

~X~

Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up! Sasuke screamed in his mind as he drove to the resturant where they are having dinner at. They should have been there thirdy minutes ago, but Sakura wanted to stop by her house to get her jacket. Sasuke had half of mind to drive the car off the bridge. Sakura heared about the the restaurant by her father saying that it was increadible and it was connected with an hotel. Sasuke pulled up to the resturant 'Isabella Cafe'. He had a hard time trying to find a parking spot until he followed his one couple who where leaving to take their spot. He waited patiently as the couple got into their car and pulled out of the spot. Lucky for them it was near the entrence. Sasuke parked the car and killed the engine. Sasuke and Sakura got out of the car and made their way to the restaurant. Sakura was really excited about having to date with an Uchiha even the one she has been chasing for sometime now.

Without warning Sakura lunched onto Sasuke's arm and held on tight like she was cutting off his blood stream. Sasuke wanted to push her off so, but he just stayed calm. Sasuke opened the door and they made their way in. The hoist looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello and welcome. Two of you?

"Yesss." Sakura said smiling up at Sasuke.

"Wonderful, right this way please."

~X~

Naruko could not eat her salid, as she watch disgustenly at Sai as he devouring his sea food. The boy has not taken a breath out of his meal after ten minutes. People around were staring at them and that made Naruko embarressed. All she wanted to do was get the hell out of there. Naruko stared thinking of a way to excuse herself from the table and maybe just maybe sneek out of the bathroom window. Then an idea popped in her head; she quickly grabbed her make up bag from her purse and stood up. Naruko looked up at her questionly.

"Just going to freshen up a bit."

"Okey." He said with his mouth full. Naruko put up an fake smile and walked away.

"He is disgusting." Naruko said to herself. She signed and opened her make up bag. Naruko was not paying attention to where she was going and that made her bump into someone.

"Oh I'm so-" Looked up and was cut off when she saw Sasuke and Sakura standing there. She looked back and forth between them two. Naruko stared for other second before walking pass them making her way to the bathroom. Sasuke watched her walk away before looking back at Sakura. He gave her his famous Uchiha grin making her squeek like a five year old girl.

"Sakura, why don't you go on ahead and get to the table. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okey Sasuke-kun." Sasuke gave her one more smile before walking away to the bathroom where he saw while they where walking to their table.

Sasuke rushed to the restrooms where Naruko was going. Sasuke stopped at the girls bathroom. He inhaled and exhaled before pushing the door out of his way. Naruko was staring at her reflection that she did not hear the door lock. Naruko zipped up her bag in frustation and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around.

"Sasuke, what are you-" He cut her off by grabbing her face and crushed his mouth over her's. Naruko quickly reacted by dropping her bag fisted his hair pulling him closer. Sasuke grabbed her thigh and lifted her onto the sink. Their tongues battled, as their hands was rough on their bodies like they are ripping their clothes off. Naruko broke the kiss and started panted in his ear, as he sucked down her throat.

"S-Sasuke we have to get-"

"Fuck them." Sasuke grabbed her upper ass shoving her closer to him. Sasuke felt her warm clit against him and started running up and down. Naruko started playing with his hair bringing his face closer to her neck. "Let's get a room and finish this up in there."

"You still have to go with sakura."

"Fuck her, fuck Sai, and let me fuck you."

"Oh god Sasuke. Talk dirty to me baby please." Sasuke began biting her neck. "Oh god! Sasuke!" Sasuke shoved her closer that made it feel like he was inside of her. "Shit Sasuke! You are so hard." Sasuke pulled away from her neck and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Let's get rid of them." Naruko should only nod at that point. Sasuke step back after she released him. Naruko hopped off the sink and fixed her dress. Naruko gave him one more kiss before walking over to the door and unlocking it. She peeked out and saw that the coast was clear. She turned Sasuke telling him it was clear. They made their way out. They seperated and went to their dates.

Naruko made it to her table and saw Sai on the phone.

"Ok...yeah..no I'll make it, I just have to see of she can get a ride." Sai looked up at Naruko when he heard her coming. "She's here hold on.. Naruko is there anyway for you to get home because I got plans with the guys." What the fuck? Is this how he treats his dates, but he made it easier on her to stay.

"Yeah no problem." sai smiled.

"Thanks babe." Sai got up and slammed the money down. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It was fun." He then got back on the phone. " I'm just now leaving... no wait for me."

What a dick. Naruko smiled and began her search for Sasuke.

**To be continued**


	21. Holet

Naruko found Sasuke near the end of the restaurant with Sakura who was sitting right across from him with a stupid smile on her face. Naruko then got an idea; Naruko reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She press 1 to speed dial Sasuke. She watched as she head the phone up to her ear. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. Sasuke looked at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"It done." Was all she had to say to let him know that Sai was gone.

"Hey man, calm down. I will be there."

"Hurry up Sasu because be waiting for you."

"Y-yeah hold on-" Naruko watched as Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear and said something to Sakura to make her frown and sadly nod her head. "Ok man I will be there as soon as I _can."_ Naruko smirked and flipped her phone shut. Sasuke waved the waiter over. The waiter reached into his pocket and gave Sasuke the bill whiched he paid without looking at the bill. Both Sasuke and Sakura stood up; Naruko quickly made her escape by running into a dark hall for them not to see her as they walked by. Once they walked by Naruko waited thridy seconds before walking out of the hallway and to the entrence of the hotels main hall that was next to the entrence of the restaurant. Naruko sat down by the window and looked out to see Sasuke waving a cab over. Sasuke opened the door for her, but before she stepped in she turned to Sasuke and said something to him. Sasuke said something back making her nod her head in agreement. Sakura leaned in for a kiss, but leaned away making her pout. Sakura finally stepped into the cab and Sasuke closed the door. He walked to her passager side of the cab and gave him the money.

Sasuke watched as the cab drove away before making his way to the entrence of the hotel where he saw Naruko sitting there with a smirk on her face. Sasuke grinned and walked over and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up making their lips meet. Naruko grabbed his shoulders and gripped tightly on his jacket.

"Let's get a room." Sasuke said between their lips. Naruko seperated their lips and buried her face in his neck. Sasuke wrapped and arm around her and pulled her to counter of the hotel employee standing behind. He smiled at them.

"Hello, will you be staying here tonight?"

"No, just for a few hours." Sasuke answered pulling Naruko closer to him.

"Okey, that would 95$." Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. He pulled out a 100$ bill and gave it to the man and told him to keep the change. The employee gave them the room key. Sasuke snatched the key off the counter and made their way to the elevator; just in time too because a couple exit the elevator. They made it in before it closed. Sasuke pushed the munber 14 button before pushing Naruko against the wall. Naruko grabbed the front of his jeans to pull his body right against her's making every inch of their bodies touch. Naruko slid her arms through his jacket and massage his back, as his lips attack her neck.

A group of party people around mid-forty talking and laughing when they where cut off by a horny Sasuke gropping a very willing Naruko. Her clit was rubbing up and down against Sasuke's hard on. Sasuke was not paying attention to what he was doing as he backed up against the frame of the elevator making her trapped him against it. Sasuke grabbed her thigh and lifted her keeping their lips moving together. The adults looked complete shocked and step back to get out of the horny teenagers way. Sasuke walked right pass them and walked down the hall.

"Sasuke, please hurry." Naruko was nearly out of breath, as she mouth trailed down his neck. Sasuke slapped his hand on her back gripping her closer. Sasuke opened his eyes to find the right door. He made his way to number 1411. He slammed her against the wall making her groan. Sasuke shoved the key card in the lock making it click. Sasuke opened the door and her back slammed against to push the door all the way open. He slammed his own back against the door to make it shut. Naruko drop down to the floor and broke their connection. Naruko looked up and down his body before meeting his eyes that she loves so much. She grabbed his jacket and shoved it down his arms. Sasuke let his jacket drop to the ground, as he shoved her's down and throwing it aside. Naruko grabbed the side of his face to let her lips crush against his. Sasuke grabbed her dress strap, but Naruko then shoved him away from her making slam against the closet. She was trying to catch her breath as she fixed her strap. She then walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. Sasuke lifted his arms to help her get rid of thing. Naruko threw it to the floor. Sasuke switched positions making her front push up against the closet doors with behind her panting against her skin.

He was breathing against her bare shoulders, as he slowly unzipped her dress to tease her. Her pooled around her heels leaving her in her panties. Her hands slid up against the cold wood, as she swung her hair to the side to give him a better angle on her neck. Sasuke planted little kisses on her neck making her shiver. Sasuke took a fist full of her hair and roughly pulled her head back to crush his lips against her's. Naruko grabbed the back of his neck as her mouth covered his. Sasuke grabbed her body and lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He dropped Naruko at the edge of the bed; with quick reflexes she sat and grabbed the front of his jean and unbutton his jeans. Sasuke smile down at her, as she seemed to be impationate. As Sasuke's jeans pooled around him on the floor he kicked them away. Naruko lean down to get her shoes off, but Sasuke spoke

"Keep them off get in the center of the bed." He ordered her. Doing as she was ordered, she got to the center of the bed and climbed over her making her smile. He slowly lean down and buried his face between her tits. She started thrusting her hips up to feel him closer to her. Her nails dug into his back making cock twitch against her thigh. Hid hands slid down her body to her thongs and without hesitation he ripped them off igorning her complaint. She growled and pushed up making him sit up. She climbed onto his lap making their eyes meet. They stared at each other for few seconds before Sasuke removed her bangs from her eyes. Naruko leaned down and licked his throat all the way down to his abes. She kissed around his belly button as his hands tangled through her hair just the way she likes it.

Sasuke lean his head back enjoying the feeling of her lips against his skin. "Mmmm." Naruko removed herself off of him and pulled him up on his knees and grabbed onto his boxer and pulled them down. Sasuke hopped off the bed and removed them completely. He climbed back onto the bed and Naruko climbed back onto his lap, but kept her her pussy hovering his hard on. Sasuke braced himself as she inserts herself onto him. He took a firm grip on sheets. "Holy shit Naru." Naruko bit the bottom of her lip to not focuse on the stinging pain between her legs. Sasuke knew that she was dealing with the pain, so he wrapped his arms tightly around her to keep her still.

"Mmm ok Sasuke; let me move." Beside letting her go he helped her bouce up and down his lengh making her groan and wrap her arms around his neck tightly. As he was bouncing her up and down she was circling her hip to make him go deeper into her. Naruko had a fist full of his hair as Sasuke thrust his hips up. "Oh gad Sasuke. Do that again." Naruko whispered in his ear and that made the Uchiha pissed, so he shoved her down on the bed and increaded his thrust making them faster and deeper in her. "OOOH SASUKE!"

"That's what I want Naru. Scream for me!" Naruko screamed as she met ever thrust he did.

"You r s-o t-tigh-t Naru." Naruko screamed much louder when Sasuke started sucking on one nipple as he massages the other one.

"FUCK!" Naruko lifted her hips. Naruko to her was amazing. Sasuke was a sex god. It's like he knew what he had to do to please her needs. Naruko wrapped her legs around Sasuke digging her heel above his ass. Naruko screamed louder when Sasuke bit down on her right tit breaking the skin. Sasuke continued to thrust into her. Lifting her hips and slam it down to the bed over and over. "Sasuke, I-I'm so clo-se." Sasuke can feel his end coming as well he just needed another minute.

"Hold on Naru! I'm almost there!" Sasuke groaned as gotten harder.

"Sasuke I can't hold on." Naruko grabed Sasuke's shoulders to hold on. "Hurry!"

"NOW NARU!" They screamed their orgaisme. Sasuke fell onto Naruko to catch their breath.

"That ... was-"

"Amazing." Naruko finished. Sasuke nod his head still trying to catch his breath. They kissed one more time and Sasuke buried his face in her neck. "I..think.. we need ..to leave."

Sasuke though for a moment. "Yes, or." He flipped them over making Naruko top. She smirked down at him.

"I think we have an hour."

**To be continued**


	22. Save a life

Two hours and and six orgasm later they where on their way home with smiles on their faces. Naruko held onto Sasuke as speed down the road in the dark. Naruko looked around Sasuke to watch the trees go by. The roads where empty, so they did not have to worry about the speed limit and crashing into cars, but then something caught her eye. Something was moving in the middle of the road very slowly. Once they got close enough Naruko really saw something in the road and panic when Sasuke did not slow down.

"Sasuke stop!" Lucky for her that Sasuke stopped just in time making the bike slid against the road. Naruko hopped off and removed her helemet. She walked into front of the bike and did not believe what she is seeing. It was a baby seal. "It's a baby seal Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke hopped off and removed his helement as well. He walked over to Naruko's side and was inshocked. "Son of bitch. What is a seal doing out here."

"I don't know. I think there is a lake right across those trees." She pointed out. The baby seal was making an adorable cry that was making Naruko giggle. The seal turned to them and started making short little hops over to them. Both Naruko and Sasuke knee down and started petting him or her. "What do you think is it a girl or a boy?" Naruko asked as she pet his little head.

"I think it's a he. I'm not really sure." The seal was sniffing their hand and was enjoy the attention.

"We can't leave him out here Sasuke." Naruko removed her jacket and wrapped it around the baby seal. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy.

"Naruko The Wild Life center is closed and we have to get home."

"Then we'll take him home and take tomarrow."

"Naruko our dad will kill us and we will be in trouble for have a wild life in the house." Naruko signed and lifted the little one up and he snuggled his face in neck.

"Come Sasuke he so cute, how can you say no to him? look at his face." Sasuke stood up and Naruko made the seal turn to Sasuke. "Take me home Sasuke-kun." She said bouncing him in her arms making Sasuke laugh and pet his head.

"Alright, but we have to hide until tomarrow then we take to see if he needs help. Come on dad is waiting for us I do believe." He wrapped an arm around her and guid her to the bike. Naruko smile down at the seal.

"What do you think we should name him?" Naruko asked as she grabbed Sasuke hand and got onto the bike. Sasuke though for a moment when put her helement on her.

"How about Sully."

"Sully? Have you been watching Monster's Inc again."

"Is that the one about the blue monster with that green fat monster?" Sasuke put his helement on and climbed onto the bike.

"Yeah."

"The yeah and blame Kiba on that part." Naruko laughed as Sasuke once again took off though the dark road. Naruko had one arm around Sasuke and the other holding onto the baby seal that just fell asleep against her chest. Boy are they going to have a hard time getting him inside the house.

**To be continued**

**So should they keep him or take him to the zoo? You pick me :)**


	23. Birthday plans

After a thirdy minute drive and ten minues of our father yelling at us for ditching their dates and not giving Naruko a chance to explain her side of the story. They went up stairs and got ready for bed. Naruko got a cold bath ready for the baby seal. They had to leave the poor thing in the gargare, so they can sneek him in without their father knowing. As Naruko was preparing the tub Sasuke tip toe his way pass his parents room and peeked in to see them soundly asleep then continued down the stairs and through the kitchen. Sasuke softly opened the door way to the gargare. He flipped on the light and found the seal looking up brinking his eyes. He then started hopping his way over to Sasuke, as Sasuke walk down the steps and picked him up.

"Your kinda heavey." Sasuke said to him, as he walked up the steps and out door killing the lights. He closed the door and quietly walked up the stairs. He quickly paced pass his parents room and into the bathrrom. The second the seal saw water he was getting excited in Sasuke's arms. Naruko laughed and waved Sasuke over to the tub. Sasuke knee down and set him in the tub and he began slashing the water and playing around. Sasuke and I sat down by the tub and watched him play around. He looked so happy that he was splashing both Sasuke and Naruko. Sasuke reached over and grabbed the towl that Naruko had sitting out on the toilet to wrap the seal in to whip the water off his face.

"You know Naru, tomarrow is your birthday. Eighteen years old." Naruko snapped a look at Sasuke telling him that she forgot about it.

"Oh my god, is it tomarrow?" Sasuke chuckled as he handed the towl to her.

"Yes. You forgot?"

"Me asking you is saying that I did forget." Naruko said in a smart addicte tone.

"Well lucky for you that I did not forget. I have your present." Naruko's face beemed in excitment. She started clapping her hands.

"Can I have it now?"

"No." Naruko gave Sasuke she cute little puppy dog look.

"Please Sasu." She pouted her little lips that Sasuke loved so much. She acts like a sweet little girl when she dose that which makes Sasuke lover even more. Sasuke shook his head 'no'. Naruko acrossed her arms and turned away like a four year old saying 'I'm not talking to you'. "Your a meanie Sasu, but I love you." A smile formed on Naruko's as she turned to Sasuke and leaned in pressing her lips against his.

~X~

"Sasuke? Naruko?" Mikoto called out to the kids from the bottom stairs case as breakfast was set on the table for them. She has called them down three times and when they did not answer once again she walked back into the kitchen walking pass Itachi and Faguka and opening the garage door. She turned on the light and saw that Sasuke's bike was gone. "Hu. That's weird." Mikoto killed the light and closed the door. She turned back to her husband and Itachi. "Do you know where Sasuke and Naruko are?"

Itachi look at his mother. "They had to leave early for some reason."

Mikoto stood there confused. "Where could they have to go this early in morning." Fuguka just sat there not giving into the conversation as he continues to look through the newspaper.

"I think they went with their friends to school, but still not sure." Mikoto signed and sat down across her husband.

"Okey. I'm going to pick up Naruko's birthday gift in the afternoon. Itachi can you pick up the cake." Itachi smiled at his mother.

"Sure mom." Mikoto smiled at her son.

"Great. I also got Sasuke something. I don't him to feel left out on any presents and beside they gave it to me for free."

~X~

"Thank you for bringing us this little guy here and thank you for taking care of him." The wild care lady said as she held onto the wiggling seal.

"Please take care of him." Naruko whispered as she petting his head one last time. Sasuke knew they had to leave. They are ten minutes away from the school so they can meet up with their friends before class starts.

"Come on Naru. We have to go." Sasuke whispered to her, as he grabbed her arms and gide her back to the exit of the building. a tear exscaped Narukos eye making whip it away quickly so Sasuke won't see it. Sasuke pushed their door out of their way as they made their way to Sasuke's bike.

sasuke first got on before turning to Naruko and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Ohh Naru." He grabbed her hand and brought her into his arms. He hated seeing Naruko cry for any reason at all. Naruko layed her head on his shoulder to calm down. "It's Naru. He is going to be alright." She nod her head and wrapped her arms around him. "Now come on, we have to go to school." Naruko inhaled and exhaled before hopping on the bike behind Sasuke. They placed their helements on and took down to school.

~X~

Sasuke and Naruko where at lunch laughing and talking with their friends as they passed Naruko's her birthday gifts. She loved all the presents they given her, but the one present she could not wait for the most was the one from Sasuke which she will get tonight. Sasuke texted their mom asking if they can spend some time with their friends before they go to dinner and she said she had no problem with that.

Kiba laughed as he had his arm around his women, Hinata at the joke he just told which was not that funny to the other's. Neji rolled his eyes as he was eating his sandwich.

Sasuke smiled at Naruko as she slammed her head the table over, over, and over again. Sasuke played with her to settle her down. "Calm down Naruko. Oh and we are going out after school before your birthday dinner." Kiba's fist shot up to the air.

"Awesome! We are going to have some fun today since it is Naruko's birthday."

"Did I just heard that it's Narugeek's birthday." Everyone turn to meet Sakura and her followers. Sakura was still pissed that Sasuke ditched her.

Sasuke groaned. "Hn, go blow your top Sakura. We don't want you here."

Sakura placed her hand over her heart like her was heart broke; if she even have onew of course. "Oh Sasuke-kun why do you have to be so crowl to me?"

"Your a whore bag." Sasuke said it as a simple answer making everyone laugh around the table. Sakura glared at the other's as her eyes went back to Sasuke.

"Some day Sasuke. You will see that you will love me and dump these idolts for me." Sakura then walked away with nose high and her puppy dogs behind her glaring at us.

"She never going to stop." Kiba said as he stuck his tongue at her. Naruko signed and leaned against her hand.

"Nope."

**To be continued**


	24. Presents

Right after school Sasuke, Naruko and four closes friends with their gang jackets on gather in front of the school by their vehicles to figure out what they want to do until Sasuke and Naruko go her birthday dinner. Kiba was at his own joke that he thinks is funny which wasn't at all. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruko's shoulder and told everyone to follow them to their house. The group seperated to get to their ride. Naruko climbed behind Sasuke and place her helement on and wrapped her arms tight around Sasuke. Sasuke started the engine and took off out of the school parking lot along with two cars right behind him. Naruko looked behind her and smiled at them as she saw her friends right behide them. She turned forward and layed her head against Sasuke's back.

About fifthteen minutes later they reached the house. The house was dark so no body was home. They understand that since Mikoto and Fuguka are still are work. Naruko reached into the pocket of her jacket to pull out the remote for the gerage and pushed the button to make the garage door open, as Sasuke parked the bike in the garage as the other's parked outside. They removed their helements and placed them on the seat of the bike. They stood side by side as they waited for the other's get out of their cars with Naruko's presents in hands. Sasuke turned to Naruko and the smile on her face as their friends walked up to them. Just seeing Naruko happy also brought joy to him. Sasuke brought an arm around Naruko and started pulling her way to the door.

As they walked to the front of the stairs to the door Sasuke hand slid down her back and gently pushed her to let go first to the door. Sasuke turned back to their friends and waved them inside.

They all gathered in the living room and sat on either the floor or couch. Sasuke, Naruko, Neji, and Tenten took the couch as Kiba and Hinata sat on the floor. Naruko started bouncing up and down on the couch clapping her hands.

"Can I open my presents now?" Everyone chuckled as Kiba passed her his gift. Naruko took the present and slowly teared it open. Naruko passed wrapping paper over to Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Naruko rolled their eyes as the other's started laughing at her 'Sex for Dummies' book. Sasuke's eyes snapped onto Kiba as her was hugging Hinata as he laughed. Kiba's eyes met Sasuke's and that made him laughing even more.

"What? She need practice if she wants to be a virgin for the rest of her life. Be happy for your sister." Kiba smiled at the both of them as Naruko placed the book on the arm of the couch. Naruko put a fake smile even though she was really annoyed.

"Thanks Kiba. I'll-put it good use. Who's next?" Hinata blushed and handed her's next and Naruko gladly took it knowing that Hinata would not pick something out perverted. Naruko quickly unwrapped it and smiled at what she saw; a CD of 'Bloody on the Dance Floor', one of her favorite bands. Naruko handed the CD to Sasuke so he can look at the song on the back. She stood up form the couch and gave Hinata a hug. "Thank you Hinata."

"Your welcome Naruko-kun." She hugged Naruko back. Naruko pulled away from her with a smile on her face before sitting back down on the couch next to Sasuke who was smirking at one of the songs.

"Okay." Neji was next as he handed her gift from both him and Tenten. Naruko wrapped the present and laughed at her new black leather trench coat that she has been looking at for three weeks now. She sent the jacket aside and tackled them to the ground thanking them over and over again. Both Tenten and Neji hugged her back. Sasuke stood up grabbing the jacket and walked right behind her to help her up. Naruko stood as Sasuke removed her gang jacket and replaced it with trench coat. Naruko button the buttons on the coat before turning around for Sasuke to look.

He grabbed her shoulders and put her at arms lengh. Sasuke held back a groan as he looked up and down her body. Sasuke finished examing her before speaking. "it looks cute on you Naru." He looked around the gang waiting for their judgment." They did not speak, they only smiled and nod their heads in agreement.

Twenty seconds later Kiba jumped up with an evil smile on his face. "Lets play truth or dare."

**To be continued**

**Ok not one of my best one's so please forgive me. Next chapter will be better.**


	25. Truth or dare and presents

Everyone gathered in a circle after ten minutes of Kiba whinning about playing the stupid game they finally agreed. "Alright I'll start first!" Kiba yelled out making Sasuke rub his timps from the headace he was getting. "Sasuke truth or dare."

"Dare I guess." He mumbled. Kiba gave him the evil smirk.

"I dare you to kiss your sister for four minutes." Both Sasuke's and Naruko's eyes widen in shock. _Why would Kiba say something so stupid? Dumb fuck. _Sasuke though, but he did not mind really since they have slept together. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Kiba that is gross their brother and sister. That will be incest." Kiba felt like rolling his eyes at her.

"Tenten, their not related, so it's not that bad." He then turned back to Sasuke and Naruko. "Well Sasuke, do it." Sasuke had half a mind knock the hell out of him, but he really wanted to kiss Naruko so bad. Sasuke signed like he was annoyed.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone about this or I will kill you." Kiba crossed his heart with his figure and waved Sasuke to go ahead. Sasuke signed and turned to Naruko. He slowly grabbed the back of her neck then slowly leaned in with Naruko doing the same. They closed their eyes and pressed their lips together. Tenten looked away not wanting to see just a disgust. Sasuke was having a hard time trying not to taggle Naruko to the ground, but he did not want to blow what they been hiding for a few days. They kiss was slow and sweet and that was getting Kiba annoyed.

"Oh come on! Your not related, put some lust to it would yea or I will tell that school." _Thank you Kiba, becuase this has been killing me." _Sasuke though. He continue with his act he broke the kiss and groaned making Naruko glare at Kiba.

"Kiba this is my brother. Are you crazy!" Kiba laughed.

"No, now start sucking faces and start touching. You two have not have any action from anyone so why not." Kiba called out before reaching into his pocket to pull out his Ipod touch. He scan through the music section to find the right song to on the move. "Here we go."

_It's yo birthday, so I know you want to ride out  
Even if we only go to my_ house

Sasuke was starting to feel the mood, so he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against her's.

Sip more weezy as we sit upon my couch  
Feels good but I know you want to cry out...

Sasuke grab hold of Naruko's waist pulling her closer

You say you want passion (I think you found it)  
Get ready for action (don't be astounded)  
We switching positions (you feel surrounded)  
Just tell me where you want your gift girl...

One of Naruko's hands grabbed the back of Sasuke neck, and she used her other hand to grab his shoulder to pulled him closer.

Girl you know III  
I've been feening  
Woke up in the late night been dreaming about your loving  
Girl you know III  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make good...

Kiba grinned as the other's just sat unconfortably watching the scene. Sasuke kept his eyes closed as he gently pushed Naruko down to the floor not breaking the kiss

Birthday sex (it's the best day of the year girl)  
Birthday sex (if hes not, he's not, lemme hit that g-spot, g-spot girl...)

Sasuke slid his tongue across her bottom lip asking for a entrance and she gladly accepts. Dool was running down the sides of their mouths as they moaned, as his tongue ran across her tongue and down her throat.

See you sexy in them jeans got me on ten  
1,2,3, think I got you pinned  
Don't tap out fighting til' the end  
Ring that bell and we gone start over again

Sasuke grabs her hands and pinned them down to the floor. She squeezed his hands. Everyone in the living room started blushing as they continue to watch. Sasuke was about to lick down her neck when they were cut off of the sound of cars pulling up to the house. Just like that they seperated and Sasuke snapped a glare at everyone.

"If you tell anyone about this I will kill you." Sasuke very serious since everyone sharply nodded their heads and Kiba cut the music. Naruko just sat their on the floor blushing like a tomato. Then the sound the door opening, people talk, and door closeing back made Naruko just. Minkoto peeked around the corner with a smile on her face.

"Hello everyone, having a good time?"

Everyone mumbled 'yes'.

"Great, oh Sasuke, Naruko come into the kitchen. We got you something." Sasuke understood that it was Naruko's birthday, but why would they get him something too?

Everyone stood up and walked into the kitchen and saw two small boxes on the table beside Fugaku, Itachi, and Deidara. There was one black and one blue. Mikoto walked behind Sasuke and Naruko and pushed them to the boxes.

"The blue one is Sasuke's and the black one is Naruko's." Mikoto pulled out a camera and pointed it at them as they stood behind the boxes. "Okay, open them." Sasuke and Naruko looked at for a second before turning back to the presents. They both grabbed the top and turned each other and nod their head sigling each other to go ahead and at the same time they lifted the tops.

"OH MY GOD!" Naruko screamed in excited as Sasuke just stood their not knowing what to say. There in side both boxes was two adorable baby animals. Inside Naruko's box was a black panther cub with a blue bow on it and inside Sasuke's was a baby fox with a black bow on it. Naruko excitedly set down the box top and picked up the cub. "He is adorable."

Sasuke slowly picked up the fox and held him to his chest. Sasuke smile down at the baby fox and kissed it on the head. Sasuke looked back up his parents who was smiling right at them.

"Thank you, you guys."

**To be continued**


	26. Going to dinner

Naruko was in the bathroom blow drying her hair as her new pet 'Nightmare' was laying by her feet. She did not really want to leave her cub alone, but her father already made resavation's. Once her hair was completely dry she turned off the blow dryer and set it right next to the sink. She brushed the tangles out of her hair, as Sasuke came in walking right behind her with only black dress pants. Naruko smiled at Sasuke through the mirror, as Sasuke slowly removed her hair from her left shoulder and tugged down the left side of her robe. He lean down and began licking her fresh. Naruko moaned at the touch of Sasuke and that their parents was right down the hall getting ready for tonight. Sasuke was licking and kissing her open flesh making her head lean back against Sasuke shoulder giving him. Sasuke spun Naruko around to face him and lifted her up on the counter, he attacked neck making her wrap her arms around his neck. Just the feeling of Sasuke's lips against her neck sent shivers through her body.

Sasuke was enjoying her soft warm body against his lips when he felt four paws on his leg. Sasuke seperated his lips from Naruko's skin and look down. He laughed when he saw Nightmare and his pet fox ,Naru, sitting there wanting attention. Naruko look down and giggled. Without a second though she hopped down from the counter and lifted Nightmare in her arms, as Sasuke lifted Naru up.

Naruko kissed Nightmare on the head and tuned to Sasuke. "Why did you name the fox Naru?" Sasuke gave her a smile that always made her blush.

"Because, he reminds me of you and beside it's not like anyone is going to care that named him your name."

"How about you boyish it up bit like beside putting the 'K' in Naruko, how about Naruto with a 'T'?"

"Hmmm not boy. I like it." Sasuke leaned in a kissed her on the lips. "Now how about we finish getting dress for tonight."

"Sounds good."

~X~

Sasuke and Naruko was dressed and ready for Naruko's birthday dinner with their pets in their lips enjoying the feeling of their owners stroking their fur when Itachi and Deidara came walking in with a small box in hand and smiles on their faces.

"So, eighteen years old." Itachi started making Naruko and Sasuke snap their attention to them. Naruko smiled at them as they stood their in front of them in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah." Naruko answered. Sasuke glared at his brother and his lover as he prayed that his parents would hurry up and com down, so that way they can get dinner quicker because Naruko's sinful dress was killing him and he wants her. Naruko looked up at Itachi and Deidara. "So how long will you be here?"

"Until Saturday, so we will be here for your talent show." Itachi said proudly. Sasuke looked at his brother.

"So when are you planing on telling mom and dad about you being with Deidara." Deidara stared at Sasuke for moment before turning his way to Itachi. Itachi looked a little uncontable about the question and that put a smile on Sasuke's face.

"Ummm well-"

"Alright kids lets go and make sure you put your pets in the cage." Fuguka called out as he walked down the stairs with Mikoto right behind him putting on her last minute lipstick. Mikoto smug her lips together before turing to the kids and smiled at them.

"Alright kids, lets go." Sasuke stood and held his hand out to Naruko for her take to help her up. She gradly took it and stood up along with Nightmare in her arms. "Their cages are in your rooms. Go put them in there."

"Yes mother." Both Sasuke and Naruko answered and head up stairs. Itachi eyes followed their every move. He knew what was going on with them the moment he came home. With a smirk on his face he made his way up stairs leaving his parents and boyfriends down stairs. He walked down the hall to Sasuke's room to see him putting a small blakent in the cage for his little fox. This was his chance to talk to him about Naruko. He stepped into Sasuke's and closed the door behind him. The sound of the door closing caught Sasuke's attention. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"What do you want?" Itachi shrugged his shoulders and walked over and sat down on his bed.

"So Sasuke, Naruko is really pretty."

"What about it."

"Oh come on Sasuke, I know about you and Naruko." Sasuke frozed as he was about to put Naruto in his cage. Itachi saw the tence in Sasuke face. "It's no secrete Sasuke. You have not gone on a date with anyone besides that Sakura that dad set you up with. Your eighteen Sasuke and you only spend time with Naruko. You are very protective over her too." Sasuke did not turn to face his brother. He just set Naruto in his cage and closed door. He stood up and turned to his brother.

"What of it?"

"You love her more then a sister." Itachi answered the concusion. "Be careful. That's all I'm saying." Itachi stood up and made his way out of the room leaving Sasuke standing there in the middle of the room.

"This is going to be a long time." Sasuke muttered before making his way out of his room blowing out the candels by the door. He closed the door behind him and ran into a small figure in front of him.

"Oh sorry Sasuke." Naruko stood right in front of him. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay Naru, come on; we have to get to dinner."

"Right."

~X~

"Hello welcome to 'Pork BBQ Grill.' how many?"

"Table for six." Fugaku answered. Sasuke saw the hostess staring at Naruko like she was a piece of meat. The host grabbed six meau's and asked them to follow him.

He lead them outside on the padio. Naruko looked around saw out beautiful the stars was. Once they got to their table Sasuke pulled a seat out for her. Naruko thank him as she sat down and scooted closer to the table and Sasuke sat right beside her. "Your waiter will be right with you." Everyone picked up their meau's and began looking through it. Itachi kept his eyes on Sasuke as both Sasuke and Naruko were comparing foods on they should have.

"Hello everyone welcome my name is Law I will be taking care of you. Is there anything I can get for you." Everyone can see that he was eye fucking Naruko and Mikoto.

"Um yeah I love for you to stop eye fucking my sister and mother." Sasuke glared at him. Law cleared his throat at him embaressment.

"What can I get for you?" Naruko looked through one more time before answering.

"Umm I'll have the shrimp pasta with lemonade."Naruko handed him the meau and turned to Sasuke.

"BBQ pork with green tea."

"I'll have the curry with water. " Itachi passed him the meau

"Same as Itachi."

"I'll have the ribeye special with unsweet tea."

"And I'll havethe same as Naruko's but with strawberry lemonade."

Law took their order's and gave Naruko a eye fuck look before making his way into the restaurant. Sasuke glared until he disappeared.

"Prick.

**To be continued**


	27. Job and dinner wreck

Naruko walked around the restaurant with her short shorts, tank top, and her leather boots that gose up to her knees with her pad and pen in hand taking people's orders. It was hard hiding her outfit from Sasuke during school and even convencing him to drop her off near the Wing House. Both of them had to go to work today; lucky for Naruko that Sasuke worked near her job. He was so jealsou that he was working at Hottopic, but her job would be fine for a while. Naruko told sasuke and her parents that she had a job, but would not tell them where. Knowing Sasuke, he would get pissed. Her birthday was enjoying of her to watch, as the waiter kept eye fucking Naruko everytime he comes near the table. Fugaku was doing the samething when the waiter would eye fuck their mother as well. After dinner and everyone was asleep; Naruko snuck into Sasuke's room like he wanted her to do when everyone was sleep and let's just say that he gave her the best birthday sex she ever imagin.

She limped around the school saying that she sprain her ancle while going down the stairs on her way out of the house which they believed every well over.

Naruko was doing really well for her first job and her tips was increasing ever twenty minutes, so she's doing very well. As she was taking donw another customer's order she started wondering how sasuke si doing.

~X~

Sasuke was standing on the lader putting new shirts that just came in on the rake. The store was not that busy, so he did not have to rush to get the shirts up. Kain came around the counter after dealing with the last customer and walked right over to Sasuke.

She started at his ass for moment before remembering the question she wanted to ask. "Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke down at her showing his attention. "Suigetus and I are going to grab some dinner after work; do you want to come with us?"

"I'm not sure. I have to pick up Naru after work." Sasuke called down putting another shirt ontop of the other shirts.

"Oh come Sasuke, I'm sure she would not mind one bit. Why don't you call her and ask." Sasuke though for a moment. Hanging out with friends after work would not be so bad. Maybe Naru would not mind, but I should call her. Sasuke though as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He press speed dial 1 and held the phone to his ear and continue to putting the shirts up holding the cell between his shoulder and ear, as it rang three time's until.

~X~

Naruko set the food down in front of her customer's when she felt she cell vibrating in her apron. She bowed at them en before quickly making her way to the back. She set the tray down and reached in her apron. she looked at the caller I.d and saw it was Sasuke'. She flipped the cell open and pressed 'send'.

"Hey baby."

"Hey my baby fox, listen what time do you get off of work?"

"Ummm about 7:30: why?"

"Kain and Suigetus invited me to come to dinner with them after work. Is that okay?" Naruko smiled at the though of Sasuke hanging out with his work pals.

"Sure sweetheart, that's fine. You have fun."

"I'll still come get you and I will get something when I come get you."

"Don't worry about it. Have fun okay." Just the Naruko's boss came in and told her to get back to work. "Sasuke I have to go. I will see you later."

"Okay baby, I love you."

"I love you too sasuke," Naruko flipped her phone and got back to work, but for some reason she had a bad feeling building up.

~X~

Sasuke and his friends made their way to their veicules at around 6:30. Sasuke put his helment of and turned to Suigetus.

"Where are we going?" Suigetus smirked at sasuke.

"That new Wing House that is five minutes away. All you can see there are hot asses and perfect tits." sasuke rolled his eyes muttering 'whatever' as he climbed on his bike and followed Suigetus along with Kain right behind him.

~X~

"Hello welcome to the Wing House. How many?"

"Three." Suigetus answered looking up and down the hostess body. She grabbed the meau and told them to follow her. She lead them to a table on the other side of the entrence that was big enough for four people. "You waitress will be right with you." She said as she set the meaus down.

They started talking about the food and how good it sounded when heard a voice that made Sasuke's heart wanted to stop. "Hello my name is Naruko; what can I get you to drink?" Sasuke felt anger boild up inside as Suigetus and Kain ordered their drinks. "And what can I get-" Naruko was cut off when sasuke head snapped up glaring at her. "S-Sasuke."

"You have hell of a lot of explaining to do little sister."

**To be continued**


	28. Argument

Npov

Okay, this is bad, so bad. Sasuke was not met in to find out about this or at least not yet. Sasuke up from his table and grabbed me by the wrist.

"Sasuke please, not here." He just glared at me and started tugging me to my manager. "Sasuke I'm sorry." I whispered before coming up to my boss. Sasuke smiled at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but Naruko has to get home. There was family emergancy and we need to get home fast." Jiryiea looked confused for moment. I think he was trying to figure out who Sasuke was. "I'm Naruko's brother and we really need to get home." My boss smiled and told us go ahead. "Thank you."

Sasuke was then tugging me out of the restaurant. "Sasuke I got to get my bags." I whispered. Sasuke glared at me and let go. I slwly wlked around the counter and grabbed all my stuff. I walked back over to Sasuke who's eyes did leave me. I walked right pass him and out the door.

Sasuke was pushing me to his bike. "Get on." He growled. I was getting scared to see Sasuke act this way.

"Sasuke-" I raised his hand up to stop me.

"Just get on the bike, now." I swollowed the lumping in my throat before climbing on. He passed me my helmet and climbed on before putting on his. Sasuke has never been this pissed off before, but I'm hoping to reason with him when we get home which only took about ten minutes.

Sasuke pulled up to the garage and pressed the buttom. Thank god mom and dad were not home because I didn't want them to see me dress like this. Sasuke turned the bike off and removed his helmet. He stormed to the door throwing his helmet to the groundbefore going inside. I sat there in the bike shocked at his reaction before slowly getting off the bike and removing my helmet and walked inside. I closed the door to the house door. Sasuke was standing at the sink filling his glass with water and taking a drink out of it. Why is he upset about this whole thing; he has no fucking right!

I slammed my helmet down on the table along with my jacket. "What the fuck is you problem Sasuke!" All he did was drink his water and kept looking outside. "This is crazy Sasuke! You are acting like a child and I'm your toy, but let me tell you Sasuke: I'm not!" The most unespected happen, he threw the glass right at the wall right next to me. Sasuke stormed over and pushed me against the wall.

Spov

"You are fucking mine! You been mine since I saved you from that fast ass at the orphanage, so don't you dare tell me that I don't known you." Without any warning to her; I grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up and slammed her against the wall making gasp. "Mine!" I growled before slamming my lips against her. She fist my shoulder, as her mouth was battling mine. Her legs wrapped around mine waist, as I qanked her tank top straps down her arms until her breast was revealed.

"Oh god Sasuke please!" I carried her away from the wall and slammed her down on the table and crawled ontop of her. I kissed her lip, bit her neck, and slid my tongue down her breath making her arc her her body against me. I didn't waste anytime removing her her short and panties, but kept the boots on. Naruko kicked them off and pushed me onto my knees. She quickly started unbutting my pants and pulled my shirt over my head. She kissed my abes over and over until her wrapped her arms around my body and pulled my down ontop of her. I kissed her forehead and cheek, as I lowered my pants and boxers down. I thrust into her making her scream my name. "SASUKE!"

"Oh fuck yeah baby!" I shouted out and kept thrusting faster and harder against her.

Naruko grabbed the side of the table to keep her from falling off the table. I grabbed the edge of the table right next to her head and thrust deeper into her. "OH MY GOD!" I smiled down at her. I gave her the look that this is not going to end soon.

**To be continued**


	29. New clothes

Both Sasuke and Naruko was still laying on the couch with a blacket over their sweaty body and still trying the caugh their breath. Naruko was still laying on Sasuke chest enjoying the sound of his heart beat, as Sasuke was playing with her hair. Naruko smiled up at Sasuke as he stroke her cheek. We made them both jump into a sitting position was the sound of a car pulling up the drive way.

"Shit!"Sasuke curse. They both scramble off the couch. Naruko kept the blacket wrapped around her as Sasuke was putting his boxers back on. Naruko ran into the kitchen and grabbed the air freshener to losen up the smell of sex. Sasuke gathered all the clothes before grabbing Naruko's hand and raced up the stairs. They made it to the top of the stair right before they heard the door open.

"Sasuke! Naruko! We're home!" Mikoto called out to the half nuded teenagers that where speeding down the hall. Faguka came in right behind her closing the door.

"Kids!" Fagaku called out, as Naruko ran into the bathroom and started the shower while Sasuke ran into his room. Fagaku walked pass his wife and into the kitchen to get himself a beer. Mikoto carried her three shopping bags into the living room to look at her new clothes that she bought. Sasuke came walking down the stairs with Naruto in his arms. Mikoto turned to her son and smiled.

"Sasuke, come over here. I got you some thing here for you." To please his mother he did what she said. He set Naruto down on the couch that him and Naruko just finished their mad, hungry sex. Naruto walked around one spot of the couch before sitting down and his tail wrap around in fornt of him. Mikoto pulled out a black button up shirt with black dress pants. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as he looked at his mother.

"Don't you think I have enough dress clothes?" Mikoto laughed as she reached into the bag to pull out a knee lengh pink dress; like five year old could wear. "What do you think for Naruko?" Sasuke could not say anything, but just stare at the dress trying not to laugh.

The sound of feet was coming down the stairs and Sasuke sat down on the other side of the couch to watch the show. Naruko walked across the couch and onto his lap. Naruko came down with a robe on and Nightmare purring against her neck, as she stroke his fur. Naruko saw the satifing smirk on her his face and immendently knew something was wrong.'

"What's going on?" Sasuke smirked grew wider.

"Mother got you a dress." Mikoto then held the dress and Naruko had hatred in her eyes, but with fake suprise look on her face.

"Wow mom. Wow." Mikoto walked up to Naruko with the dress.

"Why don't you go try it on." Naruko looked at her mother full of dought.

"Ummm just by looking at it I think it will fit."

"No. no Naruko I think that it might be to small, so I think you should try it on." Naruko gave him the ' you- son- of- bitch. I hope you die.' look.

"Sure, why not." Naruko took the dress from Mikoto and made her way upstairs. Sasuke eyes followed her upstairs.

Sasuke stood up with Naruto in his arms. " Come Naruto we are leaving." Sasuke made his way up the stairs

~X~

Sasuke was laying on Naruko's bed with Naruto satting on his chest licking his paw. "Naruko, are going to stay in there forever?" He looked the closet and saw Naruko peeking out from her closet and Sasuke started laughing. "Come on out." Naruko took a deep breath and stepped out of the closet.

Sasuke stared for a second before chuckling. "Oh my god you look like your five." Naruko stood there with white dress that covered her chest completely and it reached her knees.

Naruko stared blankly at Sasuke like she was going to kill herself. "I feel like a pinata."

"Your to small to be a pinata Naruko." Naruko glared at him.

"Your not helping me."

"Oh baby I'm sorry; I know that was mean." He got up and set Naruto back on the bed and began playing with Nightmare. Sasuke started checking to see if it was too tight on her. "It's not bad Naru." Sasuke looked into her eyes and saw disconfort in her eyes. "Oh baby." He began kissing her neck. "Dose this help at all?" He kissed the side of her face and Naruko just stood there.

"Not really." She whispered against his ear.

"Ohhh. Let me distrake you then." Sasuke shoved Naruko back into her closet and closed the door.

**To be continued**


	30. Don't fuck me, love me

Sasuke shoved Naruko to a other set of the blankets, as settled between her legs. He started shoving the bottome of her dress up her leg to give him a good view of her black lace panties. Naruko nearly screamed when Sasuke bit the inside of her thigh. She slapped her hand over her mouth to keep her from getting louder. Sasuke continues to lick and suck, as Naruko was crawling the bed sheets that she was laying on. Naruko a fire ball of lust shot right through her body when Sasuke's teeth grabbed hold of Naruko's pantie and ripped them right off her body. She ark her body up, so she can get closer to Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his head and Naruko began to laugh as Sasuke stared at her with her pantie in his mouth. Sasuke removed her panties from her mouth and crawled up to her. His lips planted against her's making her grab onto the front of his shirt and used half her strangh her rip his shirt apart even though it was not a button up shirt. Sasuke sat up and got rid of the rund piece of cloth. He tossed it behind him not caring where it landed. Naruko's eyes explored his chest then every quickly attack the belt to his pants. She got the belt undone just as fast as the button on his pants. He helped her shove his pants along his boxers. Naruko shot up and grabbed Sasuke's neck, pulling him down with her. Not a second later he did a quick thrust into her. Right before she screamed he crushed his lips against her. He pushed the dress up a bit higher so it won't get in the way with every thrust he did. His tongue ran right her's, as his hands was on each side of her head to keep some of the weight off of her. Their lips seperated and replaced with the sounds of their moans.

"Right there Sasuke. Hit right there again." Naruko cried into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke increased his speed. Naruko began clawing his skin and kissing his collarbone.

Sasuke leaned into Naruko's. "How do you want it?" Naruko wrapped around Sasuke's neck bring him closer to her. Her legs was on each side of his hips and they kept going back and forth at each thrust he takes.

"Sasuke, please. Don't just fuck me. Love me. Please." Sasuke leaned up and stared into her eyes. She stared right back at him with a serious look on her face.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know I love Naru and do anything for you." Sasuke decreased the pace to enjoy the feeling in her. Naruko smiled and she held onto Sasuke. She this more then fucking since she can really feel him. Sasuke love the feeling of actully being inside her slow and gental. " You feel so good Naru."

Naruko signed against Sasuke's ear with her sign of agreement. Her chin was just laying on sasuke's shoulder, as she began lifting her hips up. Sasuke grabbed her legs to seperate them wider. He lifted his body up and began pounding into her deeper. Her head lean back against the covers.

" ..Sas-uke."

"SASUKE! NARUKO! YOU WANT SOME PIE!" Mikoto called from downstairs. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and glared at the closet door behind him.

"Son of bitch." Sasuke pulled out of her leave hard and with blue balls. He walked to the door and opened slightly. "No mom we are good!" Sasuke called out then waited for a second.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.'

"Yes mother!" Sasuke slammed the door and returned to his lover. He planted into her once again making her groan.

"Sasuke hurry. I'm cumming." sasuke cursed and picked up the pace once again.

"Go ahead Naru, cum." Naruko buried her face against Sasuke's chest and screamed as she came. Sasuke pound into harder to make himself come. He buried his face in her neck to make him not scream out loud. Sasuke and Naruko inhaled and exhaled very second so they can catch their breath. Naruko played with Sasuke's hair, as she felt his breath against her skin.

"This never felt so real." Sasuke whispered against her skin.

"This never felt so right." Naruko whispered. Then loved the sound of Naruko's heart beating against his ear. Then he started thinking about the talent show that was coming up in three day. He then got an idea of what they should do.

**To be continued**


	31. Trouble

Sasuke and Naruko sat in the cafeteria surrounded by their friends that where talking about the talent show that was only two days away. Naruko was thinking over Sasuke's idea that he have told her last night. She though it was stupid because she was not ready, but she knew she had to. All she had to do was keep everyone in the dark about what they were going to do. Kiba kept going on and on about what he was going to do for the talent show and that is burping his ABC's which did not suprise anyone since he was stupid. Naruko yawned and stratched her arms out before getting up from the table and grab her tray of untouched food. Sasuke eyes followed her and she saw it. She smile down at him tell him that she will be back in a second. Sasuke nod his head and turned back to the group as Naruko made her leave.

She walked over to the garbage can that was near the entence of the cafeteria and dumped her tray. She then though about what Sasuke told what they should do for the talent show which made her a little nervous. She then felt a hand slide up her skirt making her jump. She spun around to meet the eyes of one of boys who won't leave her the hell alone and been wanting to get into her pants, Sai.

"Nice little ass baby." Naruko then shoved him away from.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Sai raised his hands up.

"Now baby don't-"

"I'm not your fucking baby. You can't your god damn hands off of me." Sai then tried to touch her again, but she slap his hand away.

"Sugar, you know you like it. Your a little bitch who wants to be touched in that pussy of hers." At Naruko's table they heard the comotion and just hearing Sai saying that made Sasuke's blood boil. Sasuke stood up from the table and shove his chair out of the way. He stormed up to Sai who he can hear Naruko say some words that he never knew she knew.

What made Sasuke explode was when Sai hands cup both her breast. Sasuke came up behind Sai and twisted him around, so he can him then without a hesitation Sasuke punched him in the face. Naruko stepped out of the way so Sai dose not fall on her. She smirked, as Sasuke was on top of him punching him over, over, and over again.

Neji and Kiba came running up and started pulling Sasuke away from Sai, as everyone kept on cheering for the fight to go on.

Neji and Kiba got Sasuke half way off of Sai, but Sasuke shoved them off and continued punching Sai. Kiba and Neji continued to try and get Sasuke off of him, but was no use until the three teachers came in to pull him.

"I'll you you son of bitch! Don't put your hands on Naruko again!"

Sai used his elbows to sit up and look straight at him "He is justa little bitch." Sasuke try to freen himself from the teachers.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister like that again!" Naruko walked over to Sasuke and cupped his face to calm him just by staring him in the eyes.

~X~

Both Sasuke and Naruko was sitting in the princibles office waiting for Tsunade to get off the phone with his mom. Naruko was holding Sasuke's hand as they sat there and waited. Tsunade then slammed the phone down and turned to the brother and sister.

"Your mother is on the way."

"Sasuke, you will be suspended for three days and Naruko you will have detection for two. I don't want anymore fights in my school; even from you two. Am I understood?" Sasuke and Naruko agreed just by nodding their heads.

"Alright, now go wait in the hall for your mother." Just like that Sasuke and Naruko stood up from the chairs, then grabbed their and made their way out the door. The moment they were out the door Sasuke started hissing under his breath.

"Once I see that son of bitch again, I will kill him." Naruko rolled her eyes and made her way to a chair in the front of the school and waited for their mother to come pick them up. Oh it's going to be a long day for them both.

**To be continued**


	32. Pool fun

"How could you do this Sasuke! You are a Uchiha, we don't start anything, but finish them!" Sasuke was sitting on the couch, as Naruko was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs case watching the whole scene. She wanted to stand up to Sasuke, but Fagaku told to sit there and not say one word or she will regret it and Naruko knows that he makes good of his promises. "But since you were defending your sister, I will let you slide on a warning, but if this happens again it's your ass." Sasuke smiled for his father's understanding and stood up from the couch. Naruko just sat there as Sasuke walked right pass her and right up stares. Naruko lokked over her should watching ever move that Sasuke was making until he disappeared. Naruko signed and stood up. Mikoto smiled at her daughter and walked right over to her.

"Your father and I are going to bed early. Are you going outside for a swin."

"Yes mother. I will lock up when I'm done."

"Alright sweetheart." Mikoto and lean down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, as Fagaku walked right pass her making their way up the stairs. Naruko's walked out of the back door for her night swim.

~X~

Naruko was laying on her back enjoying the feeling of the water around her. It seamed that the water was her bestfriend since it got rid of all her stress. As she was relaxing; her favorite song 'I drive alone' was starting playing over the stario by the chairs where her towls was on along her clothes.

Can't move on but I can't go home Her fingers was playing with water enjoying music going through her ears.  
And I'm not so strong but I'll make my way She signed at her relaxed muscles.  
To the place I know inside my heart The sound of splashing caught her attention. She nearly screamed when  
Where I used to go to get brave a pair of arms went under her body and lifted out of the water. She felt  
I don't want to be lost anymore like she was flying when she was coming down to a pair of arms waiting.

Can't move on but I can't go home She smiled when she was Sasuke smirking at her. Just the though of them  
And I'm not so strong but I'll make my way wet just brought lust into his eyes. Naruko saw the lust in his eyes and  
To the place I know inside my heart followed his move when he leaned in. Their lips devoured each others.  
Where I used to go to get brave Sasuke's hands was playing with the strings to her bathin suit. Her hands  
I don't want to be lost was tracing down his bare chest and up his arms grabbing on his

Go to find my, go to find my shoulders. Sasuke seperated his lips from her and licked down her neck  
Go to find my way back home she leaned her head back to give him more room. She rolled her head, as

I don't know where I go but I know I drive alone she moaned out to the night. Sasuke took them by the pool side  
I terribly miss you more than you'll ever know Her figure tangled in his hair, as sasuke finally released her strings.  
You've got to come back somehow Naruko grabbed her top and threw it aside and grabbed onto his  
You've got to come back somehow bathin suit bottom and pushed them down, but not all the way.

You've got to come back somehow Sasuke did the same thing to her. He seperated her legs and planted  
Can't move on but I can't go home within her. Before she could even gasp; Sasuke crushed his lips against  
And I'm not so strong but I'll make my way her's. "Sasuke." She said against his lips. One hand was grabbed onto  
To the place I know inside my heart shoulder, as the other one slipped from his other shoulder and splash  
Where I used to go to get brave into the water. "Fuck me until the comes up Sasuke."

"I plan to baby."

~X~

Sasuke was thrusting in and out of Naruko as their bodies was not twisted with sheets on Sasuke's bed. Her nails was digging in skin as he continued to go in and out of her.

Naruko's legs tighten around her waist and switch positions. Sasuke's head was laying against the pillow, as she began slowly riding him. "I fucking love watching her tit bounce as you ride me baby."

She circle and bounced on his cock and right before she could fall forward; she grabbed the headboard. The headboard repeatedly banged against the wall as she increased her speed. Sasuke sat half way up and took her right tit in his mouth.

"Oh god baby, your getting close."

"Just another second Naru." Sasuke was running out of breath.

"H-hurry." With thinking, Sasuke took a bite out her shoulder making her climx come and her screaming. sasuke quickly cover her mouth.

"Shhh." Sasuke shhed her. Naruko fell onto his chest to catch her breath. "Go to sleep Naru." sasuke whipered in her ear and wrapped his arms tight around her and drifted off.

**To be continued**

**Greats news, no sex in the next one. If u can guess where I song and pool scene from then I will put in any kind of scene in the next chapter. Good luck**


	33. Skipping

Sasuke woke up from his peaceful sleep at the sound of his alarm going off on his nightstand that was right next to Naruko who was still sound asleep, but shifted a little. Sasuke smiled and leaned over to cut the sound off before kissing her neck. Naruko signed before turning on her back and her eyes slowly opened. She smiled at her morning view that she loves to see every morning.

"mmm morning, did you sleep well?" She whispered. Sasuke chuckled, as he nod his head 'yes'.

"I did thanks to your warm naked body against mine all night." Naruko laughed and planted her lips against his. Sasuke did not waste anytime kissing her back. They stopped when they had two baby animal jumping around on the bed playing around. Naruko laughed as she sat up and picked up Nightmare who was shaking paws trying to hit Naruto. She hed him up in front of her face and kissed him on the nose. She giggled when his little tongue licked the tick of her nose. Sasuke picked up Naruto and set him down on his lap, as he wrapped an arm around Naruko and watched her play with Nightmare. "Naruko, we have to get dress for school."

Naruko looked at Sasuke before kissing Nightmare on the head and set him down on the bed. She pushed the covers off of her then made her to the bathroom. Right before she closed the door; she turned back to Sasuke.

"Are you coming or not." Without thinking Sasuke dropped Naruto back on the bed and racing into the bathroom. He pushed Naruko against the counter and close the door; all can hear is the sound of Naruko's moans, screams, and the shower running.

~X~

Naruko was sitting in class smiling like she has won the lottary. She listen to her history teacher who was annoying as hell. She rolled her eyes and raised her hand high hoping the teacher the teacher will get out of the 1930's and let her leave. Ms. Amy turned around after writing on the board and saw Naruko's hand.

"Yes Naruko?"

"I need to use the bathroom." Ms. Amy just pointed at the door right after she began speaking again. Naruko took her hall pass then made her way to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and listened to see if there was anyone was in there with her. It was enough to make her happy, as she walked into the middle stall where it had a window. She stood up on the towlet seat and unlocked. With pushe she lifted the window open then climbed right through it. She heaved herself through then landed perfectly on her feet. She leaned back against the wall and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She popped a cigarette in then reached into her pocket for her lighter, but she was cut off by another lighter lighting her cigarrete. She turned her head to see Sasuke standing there with a cigarret in his mouth. Naruko stared at him in the eyes, as she inhaled.

"Couldn't handled class neither?" Sasuke asked cutting off the light and leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah, I swear she can't teach with without getting excited about it." She blew her smoke out, as she looked up at the sky. "The talent show is almost here. Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke looked over at Naruko.

"Do not want to?"

'No, I'm just a little nervous about what people will say about us." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and twisted her around and pulled her against his chest.

"Dosen't matter." Sasuke crushed his bud against the wall then pulled Naruko into a kiss. Naruko closed her eyes and dropped her cigarrete then stomped on it without breaking the kiss. "It's just us, no one else."

Naruko smiled against his lips before breaking it. Sasuke then felt his cell phone vibrate. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell; to his suprise it was his father.

"Hey dad, I'm in class right now."

_"Listen kids tomorrow is your mothers biggest disigner contest so dont make her up set."_

Mikoto is always scary when it comes to disigner contest.

_"Just to let you."_

"Thanks dad?"

Sasuke pressed the 'end' and shoved it back in his pocket. He looked up at Naruko. "Contest."

Naruko blinked three times and answered with a studder voice. "No."

**To be continued**


	34. 5am!

**Sorry that it took me a while to write this, but here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

Spov

I was sitting down stairs at the kitchen with Naruko waiting for mom to get done with dinner, if that ever happens. Mom called us down saying that dinner was ready, but we have been sitting here for twenty minutes, as she was on the phone with her new boss talking about what time she needed to come in and what she needed to come in. I signed, as I lean back against the chair and stared up at the ceiling, as i could hear Naru humming a song when I heard the sound of plates being set right in front of us. I sat up straight and looked at the plate. There was not much on it beside corn, chicken, and carrots. Mom seperated herself from the phone, but covered the bottom part so the peron on the other line would not hear her.

"I have to finish this call, eat all you food." Just like that she was out of kitchen and up stiars. Naruko and I watched her go up the stiars still talking on the phone. I signed, as I shook my head and began eating, as Naru took a drink out of her lemonad.

"How was work?" Naru asked, as she set her cup down and dig into her food. I was already chew on a piece of chicken when she asked, so I had to swollow before answering.

"It was not that busy today then any other day, so how was work for you?" I asked. She smiled, as she took a bite out her corn.

"Not bad, I got a lot of tips though, so that's really good for me. Have you heard from dad?"

"All I know is that he will be out all night, but will be here in the morning." Naru began to chuckle.

"I'm sure he can't wait until mom gose to her panic mode. Oh what about your brother?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders, as I continue to eat. "Oh come on sasuke. He is your brother, you can;t ignore him forever and I know how much you want to, but he will be leaving soon. Do you think you should give him a chance and support him being gay."

I just can't believe my brother, a Uchiha is gay. I wonder what new dad will freak out more to, Itachi being gay or my fucking my sister. I smirked at the image of my dad fearing out about the news he is going to get in one day. I looked over at Naru and smiled at her. I slid my free hand over and grabbed hers who she squeezed right back.

Mom did not come down for two hours until she saw us sitting on the couch reading and the table cleared off. "Oh thank you for clearing off the table, now you two head up and get a shower and straight to bed, so we can have breakfast in the morning. Be up and ready before 5am. Naru and I tense when we heard 5am. I turne to the stair case where mom was heading back up.

"Your kidding me right?" I called after her, but did not get an answer back. I turned to Naru who was still trying to wrap her head around the though of being up before 5. "This is getting worse."

**To be continued. I know it's short, but it will get longer. Trust me.**


	35. Vote

**Hey everyone, I need a vote and I need it soon. I'm making the hunger games version of naruto. Do u want Sasuke x Naruko or narusasu. Please vote.**


	36. scared

**Npov**

I was sitting at the kitchen half sleep with Sasuke who was drinking his second cup of coffee. Mom told us to be down here 5am for our first family breakfast that we have not have in years, but she still upstairs struggling to find out what to wear. Sasuke was getting pissed and I was just about to loss my mind that I slammed my head against the table.

"Ow." I muttered against the table. I can hear Sasuke chuckleing, as he set something right next to my head. I slowly looked up and saw that he set a cut of coffee right next to me. "Thank you." I sat up straight and took the coffee. I inhaled the vanilla scent that made my month water before I took a sip. "That's good." I smiled up at Sasuke. Sasuke leaned in and kissed me.

I wanted to deepen the kiss, but stopped when I heard footsteps coming down the stair. I cleared my throat and stood up from my chair. I walked around Sasuke to get the Lucky Charms cereal. I whistled, as I pulled out a bowl and poured in the cereal along with the mike that Sasuke pulled out a while ago.

"Morning dad." I called out grabbing a spoon.

Father took the seat right next to mine and unfolded the newpaper. "Morning. Your mother is in a panic, so she might be coming down...now." At that moment I heard footsteps running down the stairs. Mother was now standinat at then entrence of the kitchen with her new outfit on.

"What do you think of this outfit?" Father looked up from the paper, as I took a bite out of my food; not even bothering to sit down.

"It's fine."

"Fine means crap." Mother hissed through her teeth. Sasuke then cut in.

"It's good them." Mother signed.

"Good means fine." I then looked up at the ceiling trying to figure out the quzzel right there.

"Well if good means fine and fine means crap, dose good means crap?" I asked looked at mother who was glaring at me.

"Naruko, this is my dream job and you decied to make it as a joke?" I was now kinda scared to even say anything. "I'm changing." Mother ran back up stares leaving us froze.

"That's sad." I said to sasuke.

"What?" He asked taking another sip of his coffee. I grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and held it up. "The Leprechaun is not freaking out about his outfit." Sasuke started laughing when we heard mother come back down.

"Okay shoe help." She showed us the blue one and the black ones.

"I'm going to go with the blue one's since it dose match your outfit."

"No, no." Sasuke stepped forward. "She is to bright, so I'll go with the black one's." It was now up to father, so we all turned to him for his vote. He stared at us for a moemnt before looking back at the newpaper.

"No vote." Mother then last it.

"YOU GUYS ARE USELESS!" Father signed and stood up throwing the paper on the table.

He walked behind mother, as she began to cry. She is really scaring the hell out of me that stepped closer to Sasuke and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Honey you look great and you are great. Don't stress yourself." He began pushing her out of the kitchen and to the door. Two minutes later I heard the door close and father came back in. "She's gone."

I then put my bowl in the sink. "With different color shoes on." I called and father was out the door chasing mother.

**To be continued**


	37. bathroom sex

My arms tighten around Sasuke, as we drove into the school parking lot where all other classmates was standing outside of the school laughing and talking to each other. I drove to an empty parking spot that our friends where standing by right by their cars., but I didn't see Lee anywhere. Sasuke pulled into the parking spot and killed the engine. I lean back and removed my helmet. I shook the hair out of my eyes before looking at the gang.

"Where is Lee?' I asked as I climbed off the bike and tucked my helmet under my arm. Garra rolled his eyes and groaned.

"He got arrested last night for getting drunk and attacking a cop in the parking lot." Kiba when stepped up to the plate.

"We are going to prison to see him, want to come?"

I turned to Sasuke to see what his answer will be. "Dude, I don't feel conferrable about seeing your boyfriend just because his stupid ass got himself in that position." The gang looked at each other.

Neji then stepped in. "Maybe Sasuke is right-"

"No, No I'll be there." Sasuke said cutting him off. I chuckled and shook my head. I adjust the strap from bag when Garra head snapped to Sasuke.

"What the hell makes you think that Lee and I are together; second thought what the hell makes you thinks I'm gay?" I looked around at the, as I trying to keep myself from laughing. I saw the other's trying to as well, but Kiba was the first to burst out laughing and the rest of us allowed.

I was then holding onto my side, as I hit the ground. "G-Garra, blind and death know your gay-" I choke out as the rest of us continue to laugh. "Dead people knew you were gay."

Garra rubbed his face in frustration before to Sasuke. "Sasuke, did you know I was gay when you met me?'

"My pet knew." Sasuke answered; making Garra start ripping his hair out.

"I GIVE UP!" Garra yelled out before making his way in school.

We stood there not saying a word for about ten second before Hinata broke the silence. "So we will meet here right after school?"

"Yep." We all answered at the same time before the bell rang.

~X~

I yawned for the second time during at the sixth period of the class. We had two more hours of school left before we can leave. Sasuke was three seats behind me and I would sometime sneak a peek behind me to look at him. I yawned one more time before raising my hand up in the air. Ms. P looked up at me from her lesson.

"Yes Naruko?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She looked up at the clock before looking back at me.

"Make it quick." I nod my head before walking out of the classroom. I stretched my arms over my head, as I continue down the hall. I push the door to the girls' bathroom and made my way over to the sink. I turned the cold water on and splash water on my face. I jumped when I felt someone grab my shoulders and spun me around to face them.

Right before I could say anything a pair of lips was pushed against mine. I was then shoved against the sink and was lifted onto the counter. I grabbed their shoulder and pushed them away. Right there in front of me was Sasuke with his famous smirk on his face. I then felt lust boiling through my veils. I was the feeling the same way. I looked over his shoulder and saw that the door was closed and locked.

'How did I not notice?' I thought to myself as I looked at Sasuke. I quickly removed his bangs from his eyes before grabbing the back of his neck to crush his lips back to mine. I didn't know how long we been without sex, but right now I know that I'm getting some.

Our mouths were wild against each other, as I removed his jacket and threw it onto the counter. Sasuke's hand was all over my body, as he was removing my jacket as well. I let my jacket fall off my shoulders; that when I removed the sleeves I attack the belt to his pants. I unfasten the belt along with pants and I shove a little down his hip until cock reappeared.

I can feel it pocking against my thigh, as I lifted myself off the counter for Sasuke. He removed my panties, as I removed my shirt and his. It felt so good having him against my; that all I wanted was him. I grabbed his hair and forced him to look at me.

"Fuck me." I hissed through my teeth and he grabbed my thighs to wrap them around his waist. Not a second later he thrust into me making me gasp in pain, but at the same time pleasure. My head landed on his shoulders, as his thrust began to speed up. I slid my head across his shoulders and up his neck along with my tongue. I lick him from neck to ear causing him to moan. I slide my arms under his to pull him closer. "Fuck." I whispered in his ear.

"So… fucking…tight…so…good."Sasuke thrust fast and harder; making lean my head back and hit the wall.

"Ahh." I moaned out.

Sasuke began to sweat, as his head leaned back to look up at the ceiling. I want him to look at me, as he fucked me. I grabbed his head to look me in the eyes before pressing my lips against him. "Naru," He moaned against my lips before pulling away. "too long." Just with that he lifted me up and set me down fully against the wall. My back was connecting with the wall and counter, as he climbed on.

This was a new angle and I love it. His cock was so deep that it caused me a bit more pain. "Ohmygod." I said closing my eyes to see the stars.

"Look at me Naru." My eyes snapped open to look at him. "Keep those eyes on me." He tighten my legs around him and pulled out and thrust in hard.

"Oh my god! Ahhh! Sasuke! Ahhh!" My fist balled on my counter, as Sasuke was leaning over my body and his hands on the wall.

"Oh shit this is fucking incredible." Sasuke hissed out. My hips rolled at his every thrust. "Like that Naru, keep do that."

One arm was on the wall as the other one slid under my body and lifted me higher against the wall.

"Sasuke please! I need you to go fast." Sasuke increased his speed, as I grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Ahhh god…you …are…the…best fucker then what I heard from other… people.. about their sex life."

Sasuke groaned, as my thrust met with his. "Son of bitch, you are so fucking hot! I'm not going to last!" Either did I.

"Then please cum now; I can't hold it! Ahhh…Ahhh…Mmm…Ahhh!" Three more thrust later we were calling each other's names.

Sasuke fell against the wall, as I fell back onto the counter. It took us about two minutes before we can speak again. "That was best we ever had." Sasuke said kissing me. I giggled and nod my head.

"Sex with you never gets old."

To be continued


	38. Jail

Npov

I stood there in the middle of the police station right next to Sasuke stiring the sugar in my coffee, as I looked around at the officers that walk.

"God it is so dispressing here." I whispered to Sasuke as we waited for the others to come. "Its so uneasy and sad." sasuke then spun around.

"Oh that reminds that Witney Huston tickets go on sale tomorrow morning for Garra's coming out present." He said before walking right pass me to get some more coffee.

I yawned, as I continue to look around when Kiba came in with Garra.

"Sorry we are late, my underwire kept sending off the metal detector." Kiba said, as he walk over to the coffee pot. Sasuke shook his head, as the rest joined us. I then notice that Garra was not here.

"Where is Garra?"

"Oh yeah he said that he had something better to do, get laid." Hinata said, as she was looking through her purse and pulled out perfum and spray on her neck.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the officer asked Kiba and Hinate over to ask for their name. Just another second later the same officer called us over to the cell to enter the back. Kiba stoo behind us and started singing at we waited.

In The Ghetto  
On a cold and gray Chicago mornin'  
Another little baby child is born  
In the ghetto  
(In the ghetto)

"Please let them in." The officer from the desk behind said to the other officer behind the cell. Then the cells were open.

And his mama cries

The doors closed again and we continued down the hall.

because if there's one thing that she don't need  
it's another little hungry mouth to feed  
In the ghetto  
(In the ghetto)

I then looked over my shoulder at Kiba. "Kiba." I hissed through my teeth, but kept my voice low.

"What?"

To be continued


	39. Oh shit

Npov

"Wings ready for table 4!" The chef in the kitchen called out as I set the drinks down for table 3. I smiled at the couple as I set their waters down in front of them. I pulled out my pad and asked for their order.

"I'll have the BBQ burger with fries and an order of milk shake." The man ordered, as he passed me his menu before I turned to his date.

"I'll have the grilled chicken Caesar salad with the cup of the chicken noodle soup." Why is it that men order real food, as the women just get salads? You might as well just stay home; since it's not like a real date.

I smiled at the couple and told them I'll be back. I took the women's menu and walked over to the counter to drop the menus off. I passed the order to the chef in the back before taking table four's food.

I walked pass to the entrance of the restaurant when I saw Sasuke and his friends from work walk right in. Sasuke's eyes laid right on me, as I walk by. He gave me his sexy Uchiha smirk, as Kain asked for a table and Suigetus was eye fucking every waitress that walked by. Sasuke said something to Linda to make her nod her head 'yes' and lead them over to my section.

I set the food I was carrying down in front of the people and told them to enjoy. I walked over to Sasuke's table and greeted them.

"Hello welcome back to the Wing House, my name is Naruko and I will be taking care of you; what can I get you to drink?"

Kain went first. "Water,"

"Coke,"

I then turned to Sasuke who was staring at my tits. "Are for you big brother?" That makes him blink three times before answering.

"Green Tea," I wrote down their order and I told them I'll be right back with their drinks.

Spov

I stared at Naruko's ass as she walked away. Suigetus fist connected with my arm to make me look at him.

"What?"

"Dude, you were eye fucking your sister." Cover up Sasuke, cover up.

I gave him a disgusting look. "Man that is fucking gross; what the hell?" Acting grossed out.

Kain cuts in. "Suigetus that is disgusting, that is his sister. Why would Sasuke look at his sister like that?"

"Kain, she is not related to Sasuke, so I know there is something going on." I rolled my eyes and saw Naruko coming our way.

"Shut up you two." I hissed at them in time before Naruko came. Ha came … I'm such a child with a big boner.

"Alright here are you drinks, now what can I get you guys?" Suigetus went first this time.

"I'll have the twenty wings, mild with blue cheese." Kain went next.

"I'll have the Garden salad with ranch." Why can't women eat a real meal like Naruko besides salads?

Then it was my turn. "I'll take the Bacon cheese burger with a side of fries and a cup of shrimp soup." Naruko smiled and took my menu.

"Alright I'll be right back then." She then walks away with me staring at her ass again. I'm really going to fuck her when we get home.

~X~

I thrust in and out of Naruko, as the head board to my bed was banging against the wall. Her nails were clawing my back, as arched her back closer to me.

"Faster." She panted out. Sweat was dripping from my body and onto hers. I removed myself from her and flipped her onto her stomach. She got on her knees and placed her hands on the headboard, so she can keep herself up. My hands were tightly gripping her waist, as I pound in and out of her over and over again. "Ah … ah … r-right there, hit that … spot … again Sasuke, please. " She said breathless with her head lying on the headboard.

I looked up at the ceiling; this feels so fucking good. "I'm almost there Naru, cum for me when I say." My thrust increased and the headboard was banging against the wall harder that could make holes in the walls and the neighbors call the police from Naruko's scream.

"Oh my fucking god Sasuke; please baby let me cum hard on your cock!" Naru screamed out. Thank god mom and dad are not home to hear me fucking my step sister. I let go of Naru and my fist connected with the wall in front of her.

"Then cum bitch, CUM!" I screamed as I reach the edge and came right inside of her.

"Aaaahhhh," Naru screamed, as she came. I lean over her with my chin on her shoulder, trying to catch my breath. All I can hear in my room was mine and Naru's breathing along with our heart beat. I removed myself from within her and clasped on my bed. Naru fell right on top of me with her head resting against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her close to me.

"Holy … Shit." I whispered, as I removed my bangs from my eyes and the sweat off my face. "That was awesome." Naru giggled as she kissed my chest.

"You are always amazing Sasu." I chuckled, as I look down into her eyes. We were stared for a few second before I flipped us over and got on top of her again. "Sasuke, we done it five time already; give me a break." She said laughing.

"Nope," I covered her mouth with mine and stared a heated make out session. It was going great until there was a knock on the door that made my lips cut from hers. "Fuck man." I curse and got out of bed. I grabbed my boxers from the floor and began putting them on, as I spoke to Naruko. "You," I said pointing at her, as she sat up keeping the sheets around her. "Don't get dress."

She saluted me and lay back down on my bed, as I made my way down stairs and the knocking continues.

"For fuck sake I'm coming." I said annoyed. I unlock the door and my eyes wet wide open. "May I help you officers?"

"Umm yes, we have been reported by some screaming going on here." Oh shit.

To be continued


	40. Ino and choji

Spov

"Nothing is going on here sir." Okay this is getting bad, not lonely did I know these officer's well, but they work for my dad. If this report gets to him then our cover will be blown and everyone will think that we are an incest family.

"Sasuke just let us in to have a look around." Oh god no. The last thing they need to see is my step sister naked in my bed.

"Kakashi-"

"Sasuke is everything okay." I heard Naruko's voice right behind me, no, no, no, no, no, please god no. I slowly turned around and my eyes went wide. Naruko was standing there with the sheets around her figure, but besides her long sunshine blond hair, it was blue and she had make up on to cover her scars on her face. She looks so different that I can't even tell it was her.

Kakashi stepped in with Gai and Yuuhi. "Hello ma'am, is everything okay here? We got a report of someone screaming here." Naruko became blush.

"I temped to get loud." Kakashi looked right over to me as I scratched the back of my head.

He chuckled before patting my back. "You go Sasuke, we'll leave now." Without another word they walked out as I closed the door behind them. I looked back at Naruko who just now removed the wig.

I smirked at her as she giggled. "You sneaky son of bitch," She screamed again as I chased her up the stairs and into my room.

~X~

Mom was setting dinner on the table when we heard the annoying buzzer go off. "Naruko, could you get that?" Mom asked as she continued setting up.

I set the last dinner plate down, as I followed Naruko to the door. I pressed the intercom button. "Please don't do that again, it's a horrible sound." I chuckled, as she let go of the button.

"Hey Naruko its Ino and Choji," Oh shit what do they want now. Every time they fight; they always come to us, so we made them wrote downs names they call each other all the time.

"Come on in." She pressed the open gate button and walked back into the living room. We waited there on the couch as they stormed in. "Got the cards?" Naruko asked as she saw the answer on Ino's face.

Npov

"Yes, but can you read them because I'm going to burst if I talk too much." Choji handed me his, as Sasuke took Ino's.

"What do you got Sasuke?"

"First word is 'slut'." I looked up at Ino in confusion. Besides answering she handed me some papers that have the words slut highlighted.

I then saw one word that confused me. "Slank?"

I showed Sasuke the paper and studied it a bit. "I think it's supposed to be skank."

"Whatever, I got 'fat'." Sasuke looked like he wanted to laugh. Choji is fat so I can see where Ino's going with it. I then continued. "Fatty, fat guy, and fat saint jack,"

Sasuke looked at the wall across the living room. "Wow." I chuckled.

"What."

"Nothing."

"What else you got?" I asked and he began reading again.

"Okay umm, dumb ass, dumb as ass, grandma." I went next.

"Package donkey, ealasko (I can't spell it) pants, Beaver teeth." Sasuke I was trying not to laugh.

"She beast, Dracula, Hitler Junior,"

"Blob, the blob, blob blocker, blobba the hut, and rub a dub chub." We then burst out laughing and fell on the floor, but the sound of door slamming cut me off.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

To be continued


	41. Drunken dad

Spov

My heart felt like it wanted to pop out of my chest when my dad came storming into the living room, drunk. Naruko stood up from where she was rolling on the floor laughing and froze. Father never drinks unless he is very pissed off and sometimes he can get very violent and stomped up to me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" What problem?

"What problem father?" I asked, as I looked around the room to see if something happen.

I backed up a little when father balled up his hands to a fist. "Kakashi came into my office this afternoon and told me what happen here. Who was the girl?" Oh shit.

"Dad, I-" I looked at Naruko, who was standing there in shock. "I don't know what her name is. It just happened." A sharp landed across my face; he just slapped me. I held the said of my face, as I can hear Naruko crying right behind me. Father then pointed at Ino and Choji; who was just standing there.

"You two get the fuck out, NOW!" They jumped two inches off the ground before taking off to the door. The moment the door shut, mom came out.

"My goodness, what's going on here? Sasuke, are you okay."

"Mikoto, go up stairs right now." Father said not taking his eyes off me.

"What's going on?" Father spun around and grabbed mom by the hair and dragged her to the stairs. This was the first time in my life that I became scared. Naruko was sobbing hard behind me, as I backed up and took her my arms.

"What did I say, get up stairs!" He yelled before throwing her on the stairs. Mom stared at him in fear before taking off. Father came storming up to me again. I buried Naruko against my chest and held onto her tight.

"We told you to wait until you are married to have sex, but now; you had some tramp come into my house and make this place a whore house!" Father yelled in my face.

"I'm not like you!" I yelled back. "I don't believe in that sex before marriage bullshit!" Father began to turn red and before I knew what happen; father grabbed Naruko and toss her aside and a punch landed right in my stomach.

I fell on my knees as I held my stomach and tried to catch my breath. "You are a disgrace to this family. Everyone is starting to talk about us. Saying that the young Uchiha's son dishonors our clan. You piece of shit!" That earned a kick in the chest.

"STOP IT FATHER!" Naruko screamed out and tackled his. She tried to shove him down, but stood up fast and back slaps her in the face; making her head hit the coffee table. My blood began to boil, as I stood up and tackle him to the floor and kneed him in the nuts.

With the chance I have, I picked the out cold Naruko and we took off to the door. I forced the door open, but didn't shut it back, as I ran to mom's car. Luck that she leaves a spar in the car. I started the engin and speed us out of the drive way and down the road.

~X~

I carried Naruko through the forest until we reached our hid out. I layed her softly on the ground and brushed her hair out of her eyes. I smiled down at her in sadness before I turned to the door. I brushed the leaves off it first before forcing it open. I got on the top step of the ladder before grabbing Naruko and I held onto around the waist, as I closed the door back. I slowly went down the ladder until i reached the ground.

I lifted Naruko up bridle style and carried her until we reached the bed. Looks like we are staying here tonight.

**To be continued **

"


End file.
